Lost and Found
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: Spencer, Aria, and Noel all live very different and separate lives. They aren't friends or even acquaintances. They will soon realize that they aren't so different from each other. Something will turn their lives upside down and force them to work together to discover the truth, whilst hiding everything from their friends. Spencer/Toby Aria/Ezra Noel/Aria/Spencer Friendship. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's Melody with a brand new story! Most of you may know me from my other Spoby story, Moving On & Letting Go. If not feel free to check that out! I should be updating soon. This is a brand new story that has nothing to do with anything else I have written. It is AU, some things may stay the same from the show but this is my story. I own the plot not the characters! The story does center on Spencer, Aria and Noel but there is plenty of Spoby and Ezria and even some Haleb and Emily/Paige. If someone could tell me their couple name, I forgot, thanks (:. I got this idea a while ago randomly and decided to make it a PLL story, so I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue. I swear it gets more interesting as it goes on. The first few chapters will just set it up a little. Thanks for reading my long rant (many of you know I do this) but anyway let's get on with Lost and Found! **

* * *

Lost and Found Chapter 1

Spencer

It was the last day of summer vacation and Spencer Hastings was dreading going back to school. It wasn't like the normal type of hatred toward school, and learning, and seven hours of boredom. She liked school and was even at the top of her class. It was the people in the school she hated. Every year she was taunted and tormented by Alison Dilaurentis and her clique of friends, Mona, Jenna and Kate. They were considered the most popular girls in the school, the ones who hang out with jocks like Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard. Spencer was considered to be on the opposite end of the food chain. People ignored her because she cared more about brains than beauty. Not that she wasn't pretty. She had better looks than Alison but no one cared to pay attention. People in the school's middle class were people who could fit into the popular crowd but chose not to. Those were people like Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields and their friends. Spencer wasn't alone in her corner of the universe. She had her best friend Hanna Marin. Hanna looked like she could be one of the populars but she was too nice to act like one. Spencer also hung out with Wesley or Wed Fitz. He and Spencer had known each other since pre-school. She and Hanna had been friends since birth, because their mothers were close. Hanna was also friends with Lucas Gottesman, since they were on yearbook together, so the four of the hung out.

Hanna and Spencer and even Wes were popular worthy, but because Alison hated Spencer, neither Wes nor Hanna wanted anything to do with her. Spencer and Alison had been enemies forever. The competed over everything. She would never admit it, but Alison was most likely jealous of Spencer. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. She would have so many friends if Alison didn't have anything to do with it.

Spencer woke up around ten, smelling pancakes and syrup coming from the kitchen. She made her way downstairs and saw that her mother was cooking and her dad was sitting at the table reading the paper. He peered over it and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded, taking a seat beside her father. "This is new. I don't think you've made me an alaborate breakfast since I was eight," she said taking a sip of milk.

"Well, we knew it was your favorite meal, so we thought we'd treat you before you go back to high school tomorrow." Her mother stated.

"Why? It's the same as every other year."

Her parents exchanged glances before turning away. They didn't answer and Spencer began to suspect something. Her parents were lawyers so they were always busy. She rarely even saw them. And now out of the blue they were making her breakfast and acting like a normal family, something was up.

"So I was thinking you and I could have a spa day," Mrs. Hastings suggested, putting a few pancakes and strips of bacon on the plate in front of her daughter.

"And later we could all go out to dinner, the three of us." Mr. Hastings added.

Spencer knew whenever something bad happened, her parents would do everything they could to make her happy before telling her, but she didn't question. "That sounds great. As soon as I finish eating, I'll get ready."

She rushed up the stairs to her room once her plate was clean. She knew she should be worried about what would happen after today, but it couldn't be that bad right? She threw on a tank top and jean shorts and quickly combed her hair and brushed her teeth before meeting her mother back downstairs.

The day was great. Spencer and her mother got manicures, pedicures and massages at the spa and after they went shopping. They stopped for lunch in the food court devouring greasy foods which her mother never did but Spencer loved. They didn't have much in common except for their smarts, so it made her happy that her mother was doing things she wanted. When they got back home, her father asked her to watch the Godfather with him before going to dinner. Spencer couldn't remember the last time they had ever had a father daughter movie night and she was happy to be doing it again.

She wore her favorite dress to dinner. It was plain black, simple and elegant. Her parents took her to her favorite restaurant in Philidelphia, Lola's. It had been her favorite since she was a kid. She ordered what she had been since she was five, fettuccine alfredo and a side salad. She noticed her parents seemed off all night. They looked sad and her mother looked almost in tears. She asked if everything was okay but they shrugged it off saying it was allergies.

Spencer's parents even treated her to frozen yogurt afterwards. They took it to go and drove around Philly talking and laughing. The reminisced about so many childhood memories, Spencer's cheeks hurt. She had forgotten that all of this was because they felt guilty about something and enjoyed the night. It was probably the highlight of her summer, but she wouldn't tell Hanna that. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend all about it the next day over lunch. Hopefully she could get it in over Hanna's obsession to always talk about the latest fashion.

Before she headed off to bed, she kissed both of her parents good night. It was probably the best she has slept in ages. She felt like this would be her year. Her parents were going to be there for her, she'd have her friends, a great education and hopefully she'd get by with minimal torture from Alison. Spencer was happy and nothing could take her off of her high.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing feedback! The chapters will get longer and more characters will be added as the story progresses. For a while, each chapter will be told about Aria, Spencer, and Noel separately until they have more scenes together. It's kind of like the PLL books. Next up is Aria!**

**xxxMelody**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found Chapter 2

Aria

Aria's summer hadn't been the greatest. You know when it starts out bad it's only going to get worse. The first week of summer, Aria had caught her dad making out with someone who was definitely not her mother. She stared for a moment but when he noticed her she bolted in the opposite direction before he could stop her. A week later, after continuously avoiding him, and questioning from both her mom and brother, Aria was ready to tell. She hated the feeling of guilt handing over her head. She woke up one morning and went downstairs to confess, when she saw her mother in tears sitting on the couch. She was holding a picture frame of her and Aria's father on their wedding day. Aria's heart sunk, thinking her father had already said something. Her mother saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Mom, you don't have to do that." Aria had said.

Her mother sighed before more tears streamed down her face. Aria walked closer and her mother gestured to note laying on the coffee table. She picked it up and read what it had said.

_Ella,_

_ I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I have been seeing another woman for a few months now. We both knew it wasn't working lately and we both deserve to be happy. By the time you are reading this I will be already in New York and my things will be gone. I will always love you. Please tell the kids that I am sorry. _

_ Byron_

Anger surged through Aria's veins. It was one thing to cheat and another to leave her. Her dad had up and left both her mother and her and her brother. She crumbled the note and through it. After she did, the anger slowly turned to sadness and she joined in on her mothers weeping. It wasn't long before her brother wandered down the stairs and stared at him in confusion. Aria calmed down enough to explain to him in private. Just had she had been, he was angry.

"I will kill him," he had stated.

"Mike, he isn't worth it." After she had told him, the anger disappeared from his face and devastation replaced it. He and Aria hugged, silently crying.

After that day, Aria kept to herself and her family. Family as in mother and brother. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't related to that traitor anymore. She had been avoiding worried texts from her friends Emily, Holden, Paige, and Caleb all asking why she hadn't talked to them in a while. About a week after her father left, Emily stopped by and in tears Aria explained everything. Emily promised to keep it between them and said she would tell the others she needed time before talking to them.

The next time Aria would see her father would be in mid-July. Her mother had contacted him and asked for a divorcé. He came back to Rosewood for a weekend and stayed in a hotel. He signed the papers and went to all the lawyer meetings and left, back to his new girlfriend. But before he did, he told Aria and Mike they could visit if they wanted to when they were ready. Both of them agreed that it wouldn't be any time soon. After the divorce papers were signed, Aria's mom came out of her depression and started painting again. Mike played sports to channel his anger and Aria began writing again. It helped her feel better. She started hanging out with all of her friends and explained to everyone else what had been going on. They were all sympathetic and understood what was going on. They also agreed never to tell anyone or speak of it again.

The rest of the summer passed by normally. The end of it was better than the beginning but it wasn't anything special. She wasn't looking forward to going back to school the next day either. She wasn't in the mood lately to get teased by Alison Dilaurentis and her crew of snobby bitches. They didn't taunt her as bad as others, but it was still enough to annoy the hell out of you. In effort to have one last day of freedom, Aria headed to a bar in Rosewood. She wasn't one to normally break the rules. She drank a little at parties but that was it. After the summer she went through, she deserves this.

She took a seat at the bar ordered. As soon as her drink arrived she downed it one gulp and ordered another.

"Wow," someone said beside her, "Are you alright down there?"

She turned and saw a handsome guy sitting two seats down. He looked a few years older than her, brown hair, brown eyes. She got butterflies looking at him. She was distracted by his looks she almost forgot to answer his question.

"Oh, I'm okay." She said softly. When her second drink came she did the same as she did with the first.

"Are you sure? I have never seen a girl drink as much as you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm not a normal girl." She stated, trying to adjust to the burning liquid.

"I can see that," he said, moving to the seat beside her. "So are you going to tell me why you're chugging vodka like its water?"

She sighed. Why not? It's not like she'd ever see this person again. "My parents got a divorce this summer. It's hard on everyone but when you know the reason is because your dad cheated for three months it makes it harder. Now he is living in New York with his new girlfriend."

He watched her intently as she explained, "I get it. I know what it's like having parents go through a divorce. Mine separated when I was seven, right after my brother was born. "

She nodded, "So do you go to Hollis?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I just graduated and I'm about to start my first teaching job." He told her.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to teach." She said.

"What's your major?" he questioned.

She thought for a moment. She wasn't in college yet. "I'm leaning toward English." That wasn't a lie.

He smiled, "That's what I'm teaching."

She smiled back, "and I write too, but it's mostly just personal."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Well, I tried writing but I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you write for yourself it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read some of yours?" he asked.

"You'd really want to?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like to know more about you."

"I'd like to know more about you too,"

Somehow, that conversation with a stranger in a bar turned into a make out session in the bar's restroom. It wasn't really how she planned her day to go, but she really didn't mind. She was with a smart, attractive guy, who seemed to like her for her. Not a lot of guys did. Taking back what she said earlier, she was hoping she'd see him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Obviously, I don't own most of the dialogue exchanged between Aria and Ezra in this chapter but in most of the future chapters it will be my own and not based on the show. But there may be times where I take some seems in other cases. Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review!**

**xxxMelody**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found Chapter 3

Noel

Noel Kahn's summer was the same as every year. Most of his time was spent at parties. IT made sense that the most popular guy in school was at every summer bash. There were other things he did though. He spent time at his family's cabin, layed out by the pool, and hung out with his usual group of friends; Sean Ackard, Alison Dilaurentis, Mona Vanderwall, Kate Randall, and his girlfriend, Jenna Marshall. He and Jenna were the school's 'it' couple and his friends were popular as well. I mean, like he'd hang out with people who weren't.

Being popular came natural to him. He was raised with luxuries. His family spoiled him, as well as his brother, rotten. He didn't mind it. Sometimes, though, he wished his parents would pay more attention to him. It seemed like they were only around when they had something new to give him. Just once did he wasn't his parents to ask him about his day over a family dinner, which rarely ever happened. Sometimes it didn't feel like they were a real family.

It was the last day of summer and the last day of freedom, so he invited his friends over to enjoy one final swim in his family's pool.

"Get a room!" Alison shouted, as she splashed Kate and Sean, who were making out in the corner of the pool. "Sean, aren't you supposed to be in V Club?"

"Seriously dude? No sex?! I swear that's all me and Jenna did this summer!" Noel exclaimed.

"Gross! We really didn't need to know that," Kate retorted. "Any way, I think it's sweet he wants to wait until marriage and I fully support him."

"Aw, thanks babe." Sean said, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. "So Noel, where is Jenna anyway?"

"I think she and Mona are still in the house." Alison said.

"I'll go find them," Noel told his friends, hopping out of the pool.

He pushed open the screen door and walked into his house. He heard the female voices so he let his ears lead the way. He stopped when he reached the living room. He saw the two girls on the couch but was surprised when he saw Jenna in tears. He paused to listen.

"Jenna you have to tell him," Mona urged, rubbing her crying friend's arm.

"I can't! He'll hate me." Jenna replied, sobbing.

"No he won't! He loves you and deserves to know." Mona said.

Jenna sighed, "You're right."

Noel took this time to make his presence know. He cleared his throat. "Is everything okay?

The two brunettes stood up abruptly. Jenna sniffed and tried rubbing away her tears.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jenna announced before walking past Noel.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Noel asked softly.

Jenna wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Noel, what I'm about to tell you is huge and you need to promise me you won't freak out."

Noel nodded, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

In that moment, everything froze. How could he be a father? This couldn't be happening.

"Look, I understand if you are angry and don't want anything to do with me or the baby. You can be involved as much as you want to."

Noel couldn't form words. He was shell shocked. He managed to make his way to the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Noel, please say something," Jenna begged, sitting beside him.

He lifted his head up, facing his hysterical girlfriend. "Jenna, I promised you I am going to everything I can for you and this baby. Okay? We are going to get through this together." Tears filled both their eyes as Noel took her hand in his.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

This wasn't exactly how Noel wanted to start his junior year, but he would keep his promise. Jenna was going to have his child and he would be there for both of them the entire time. They were are his family and he couldn't let them down.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter but I promise the next will be longer! Please review I love hearing what you think.**

**Next Up: Spencer's first day of school. She meets a certain someone (wink wink) and gets shocking news.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found Chapter 4

Spencer

Spencer Hasting's alarm clock went off at promptly 5:30 am. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she was up and out of bed, already in her bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later, her hair and body wrapped in a towel, she chose her clothes for the day and got changed. Then she blew her hair dry, finishing it by curling it into perfect ringlets. It was 6:00 now, so she made her way downstairs. Sure enough, breakfast was waiting for her on the table like usual on school mornings. This time, however, her parents were there as well.

"What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" she questioned, sitting at the table.

"We wanted to spend more time with you before you started school." He mother replied with a smile.

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but didn't we spend all of yesterday together?" Spencer loved the extra attention, she really did, but she was becoming suspicious.

"Can't we spend time with our daughter without being questioned?" her father asked with a smile.

"Sure," Spencer smiled back cautiously. She caught the nervous look her parents exchanged. Something was definitely up.

She finished up her breakfast of eggs and toast quickly, before going upstairs to brush her teeth. He came back downstairs to see her parents waiting by the door.

"Have a great day, sweetie," her mom said, tears in her eyes.

She was pulled into a giant hug. "Thanks. Is everything okay? I'm just going to school."

"Everything is fine, Spence." Her father reassured as they pulled away. There were even tears in his eyes.

"We love you." Her mom added as she walked out the door.

"I love you guys too," Spencer called back.

She hopped into her car and pulled out of her driveway. That was definitely…interesting.

* * *

It was tradition for Spencer to meet Hanna for coffee every morning before school. They met at their usual table at The Brew, Rosewood's hottest coffee shop. She walked in and saw Hanna was already seated. She waved before taking a place in line to order her coffee. The only person in front of her was Aria Montgomery. They weren't really friends but they got along okay.

"Hey," Aria greeted when she noticed her.

"Hey," Spencer said back. "How was your summer?"

The smaller brunette sighed. "Honestly, it kind of sucked."

Spencer smiled sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, mine wasn't so great either."

Aria smiled slightly. Then the barista brought over her drink. "I guess I'll see you in school, Spencer."

"Yeah, see ya." She proceeded to order her drink before walking over to meet Hanna.

"Hey, girl," her blonde bestie greeted as she sat down.

"Hey Han! Excited to start school?" she asked.

"Excited for the day to be over with." Hanna said, sipping her latte.

Spencer laughed. It was a wonder the two of them were friends. They were polar opposites. Hanna would rather be shopping while Spencer was studying. But they had been BFFs for as long as they could remember.

"I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer. Already hitting the books?" Hanna teased with a grin.

"Believe it or not, I spent the night with my parents. They took me out to dinner." She told her.

"Wow. Did they finally realize there are more important things out there than being the best lawyers in Rosewood?"

"Maybe. But they were acting strange this morning. They were practically sobbing while they were saying goodbye tom me before I left."

Hanna shrugged. "Who knows what's going on with them. Anyways, we better get going or we'll be late."

The whole ride to school, Hanna blabbed about the shoes she bought over the weekend. Spencer wasn't really listening. She couldn't stop thinking about her parents.

The pair walked into Rosewood High and Spencer could already see the cliques forming. It was practically like mean girls. The two of them wormed their way through the hallway until they reached their neighboring lockers. They've had the same ones since freshman year. Spencer twisted the lock and pulled the door open, grabbing her desired books.

"Spence, what classes do you have?" Hanna asked, checking her appearance in her locker mirror.

The brunette pulled her schedule out of her binder. "I have English, then Calc, Chemistry, History, Econ, Free period and lastly French."

"Looks like we have 1st, 4th, and 5th together. Oh, and check out the new English teacher's name."

Spencer glanced back down at her schedule. "E. Fitz. You think that's Wes's brother?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

They shut their lockers and began to make their way to homeroom. Before they did though, they spotted Alison, Kate, Jenna and Mona. _The Plastics_, Spencer thought. She noticed Alison standing next to a boy she didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked.

"A new kid I guess." Hanna responded.

Spencer bit her lip. He was gorgeous. He had light brown hair, was tall, and had bright blue eyes you stare into for days. But it looked like Alison already claimed him for herself. She could tell by how close Alison was to him. She watched jealously as Alison ran her fingers up his chest. Luckily, they were close enough to hear what they were saying.

"So, if you're interested, we have an extra seat at out lunch table. I think you and I would make great friends if you know what I mean." Ali's lips got closer to the boys with each word.

Spencer was surprised when the guy pushed Alison away. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

Alison gasped. "You are making a huge mistake." She flipped her hair and stormed off, purposely bumping into the new guy on her way, knocking down his books. Her group of friends trailed behind.

"You want to go talk to him?" Hanna asked knowingly. She could tell what Spencer thought of him by the look on her face.

Spencer glared at her friend but didn't argue. She walked toward the boy, followed by Hanna.

"So, I guess you've already met Alison." Spencer said, helping him pick up his books. She caught a glimpse of the _Catcher and the Rye_ in his hand.

He looked up at her and she tried her best not get lost in his eyes. He smiled. "Um, yeah. Is she always…."

"A bitch? Yeah." Spencer laughed, standing up and handing him the books.

"Wow." He said, with a chuckle.

Spencer bit her lip. He had a cute laugh.

"At least you don't have to live it. The other blonde is my step-sister." Hanna said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, um, this is Hanna. I'm Spencer by the way."

"Toby." He said, shaking her hand. Spencer couldn't ignore the sparks she felt when they touched.

"So…I'll let you two talk. See you in class Spence. Nice meeting you Toby." With that, Hanna left.

"So, who do you have for homeroom?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, here." He handed her his schedule.

"We have English, Chemistry, Free Period and French together." She told him.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He smiled.

She smiled back, blushing slightly.

The two walked to English together and got seats next to each other. Hanna raised her eyebrows at her and Spencer just rolled her eyes.

They stole glances the entire period. When second period started, she couldn't stop thinking about Toby, waiting to see him next class in Chemistry. They sat together again and Spencer asked him to join her and her friends at lunch. History was right before lunch, a class she had with Wes and Hanna. Hanna stopped at the restroom on the way, so she and Wes walked together.

"So you invited the new guy to lunch with us?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I just figured. Judging by the looks you gave each other in homeroom this morning, it looks like you're in love with him already."

"What?! I am not!" she argued.

"Okay, maybe not in love. You definitely like him though. Admit it."

"Okay, I do." She confessed.

Wes smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm happy for you. My best friend found her soul mate."

The two laughed as they entered the cafeteria. They walked over to where Lucas was sitting at their usual table.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey!" they said back.

"I'm going to get in line before it gets to crowded." She announced, making her way to the Italian line.

"Hey," someone said behind her. She smiled. She already knew him by his voice.

"Hey, Toby! How had your day been so far?" she asked, grabbing a bowl of ziti on her way down the line.

"Okay. Minus my run in with Alison this morning, everything has been pretty good."

"Well that's good." After getting their food, Spencer walked with Toby to her lunch table. "So you already know Hanna. This is Wes and Lucas." She introduced.

They sat down across from Lucas and Wes, with Hanna at the head of the table.

"Hey, I'm Toby." He greeted.

"Welcome to Rosewood." Wes said, shaking his hand.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Spencer with a smile. She glared back at him. It may be obvious to her friends that she likes him but at least they approve.

Lunch was great. Everyone got along and Toby fit in perfectly. He even managed to survive Hanna's non-stop rant about shoes.

"Does she talk about anything else?" he had whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Sometimes she talks about makeup. Sometimes its clothes." She laughed quietly and laughed with her.

Next period couldn't have gone slower. She couldn't wait to get to free period to see Toby again. Since it was the first day, no work needed to be done so they just talked. The class was full of a lot of people; Hanna, Wes, Lucas, Toby, Alison, Kate, Mona, Jenna, Noel Kahn, Sean Ackard, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Paige McCullers, Holden Straus, Caleb Rivers and a string of people Spencer didn't know. So, she and Toby didn't get a lot of time to themselves. That was until last period, French.

They sat together again and Spencer snuck glances at him the whole time. What she didn't know was that he did the same.

When the bell rang, they walked out of class together. Their lockers were down the same hallway so they waited for each other.

"I don't know why they put me in that French class. I'm horrible at it and am lost 90 percent of the time." He told her as they walked out of the building.

"I could tutor you if you ever get behind," she said automatically, "You know, if you want me too."

"You'd really do that?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course. French is like a second language to me."

"Thanks Spencer. I'll have to give you my number then."

"Oh, here, you can put it in." she handed him her phone.

"And you can do the same." He handed her his.

After they exchanged numbers, they went their separate ways. Spencer couldn't keep a smile off her face the whole way home. After a day she was already head over heels for Toby.

* * *

When she made it home, the first thing she noticed was the unfamiliar car in her driveway, along with a police car. Her parents were lawyers, but they never worked from home. She locked her car before entering her house. When she entered the living room, three people were there waiting for her. She recognized Garret Reynolds dressed in his police uniform. He was a neighbor. The other two she didn't know. One was a woman in a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight up do. The other was a man in a suit, with a badge on the front. He was the first to speak.

"Spencer Hastings?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" her voice shook.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I have news regarding your parents." He said.

"Oh, my gosh. Are they alright?" she questioned.

"Spencer," Garret spoke up softly. He swallowed before saying, "They've gone missing."

* * *

**A/N: SAY WHAAAAA? **

**Ok, yeah it's been forever! I'm so sorry I'm trying to get better at that. But anyway, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too horrible.**

**So what do you think will happen to Spencer? Before you find out though, you get to see Aria and Noels first day! So please review!**

**5+ reviews for the next chapter? Aria gets a little shaken when she see's who her new English teacher are.**

**Also if you have any questions or confusions with the AU world, PM me or leave a review! (:**

**xoMel**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found Chapter 5

Aria

"Aria, get up. You're going to be late for school!" Ella Montgomery shouted from downstairs.

Aria groaned, burying her head in her pillow. She was definitely not a morning person. Never the less, she got up. She dressed and combed out her naturally wavy hair. When she made her way downstairs she noticed her mom and brother Mike already eating breakfast at the table. She took her seat and poured a glass of milk. The three ate in silence for a while until Ella spoke up.

"I know this year is going to be hard on all of us, but I promise things will get easier. 'm looking for a better job and I know you two will help out. Things will be much different without your father around but we'll take it one day at a time." She said.

Aria was surprised. This was the first her mother had mentioned her father since the divorce. She and Mike exchanged a quick glance before nodding to their mother.

Ella continued, "Okay. Now you two go finish getting ready and don't be late for your first day."

Aria took another bite of her bagel before heading back upstairs. She brushed her teeth and collected her things for schools. Then, she ran into Mike again on the way down.

"Do you need a ride for school or anything?" she asked.

"Nope. Noel's picking me up. But thanks." He replied, walking down the rest of the stairs.

_Noel Kahn. _Aria groaned. He was probably the biggest jerk in Rosewood. She's known him for a while because he's played Lacrosse with Mike. That didn't mean he acted nice around her.

Her timing was great of course – _not_- because when she got back downstairs, Noel was at the door.

"Noel," she said, acknowledging him.

"Aria," he said back like he always did. However, this time she noticed a lack of cocky-ness in his voice. Something about it was softer and almost nice. She studied him for a moment. Something was definitely up. She didn't have time to dwell on it though before Mike pushed him out the door.

"Hey, Aria, have a good first day." Her mom said, coming up behind her.

Aria smiled, giving her mother a small hug.

"Good luck on the job hunting." She replied.

"Thanks, sweetie."

The two walked outside to their separate cars, waving before the each pulled out of the driveway.

Aria had a while before she had to be to school so she headed to the Brew. When she walked in she could see her best friend Emily seated at a table. She went on to order her drink and made small talk with Spencer Hastings while in line.

Spencer wasn't really a friend but Aria like her. She was genuinely nice and that could be hard to find in a town like Rosewood.

After receiving her order, she sat by Emily.

"Hey, Em." Aria greeted.

"Hey Aria!" Emily replied, "How are you?"

Aria sighed, "Things are getting better a little each day."

Emily smiled sympathetically. "That's good to hear."

The smaller brunette nodded, sipping her warm drink. "So are you ready to go back to school?" she asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not."

* * *

After chatting at the Brew for a bit, they headed for school. They stopped by their lockers before heading to homeroom, which they had together.

"Alison doesn't waste any time, does she?" Emily comments, behind Aria.

She turns to where Emily is looking. Alison Dilaurentis and he group of followers were crowded around some new guy. Aria rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get to class."

They walked into the classroom and saw they were some of the first students in there. Even the teacher wasn't there yet.

"So, I hear the new teacher is really hot." Emily says and they take seats next to one another.

"Em, aren't you supposed to be…" Aria begins teasingly but is interrupted.

"Hey, just because I don't play for your team doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good looking guy when I see one."

Aria laughs. Soon more students enter the room. Alison and her clones walk in. _Great. _Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard are next. Aria remembers how Noel acted this morning and noticed he still doesn't seem his usual self. After the two jocks are seated, Hanna Marin walks in, followed by Wes Fitz and Lucas Gottesman. Aria smiles when some of her friends walk in; Holden Straus, Caleb Rivers, and Paige McCullers. They sit around her and Emily. Spencer Hastings was one of the last to enter. She walked in with the new guy Alison had been talking to earlier.

Class was about to begin so Aria took out a journal and a pencil. It wasn't long until she could hear chalk scraping on the board in the front of the room. Then, the teacher began talking.

"Hello, class. I'm your new English teacher, Mr. Fitz."

Wait. Aria knew that voice. But it couldn't be. Could it? She looked up just as he was turning around. And he saw her.

"Holy crap." He muttered, a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at her with questioning looks.

Ezra, er, Mr. Fitz tore his gaze away from her and she looked back down. He began presenting to the class like nothing had happened. But it had. A lot had happened, more than the entire class knows about.

* * *

Aria anxiously sat through her first four classes. She wasn't paying attention at all and instead spent her time thing about the mess she was in with Ezra. After they had med- and made out- at the bar the previous day, they exchanged numbers and intended on seeing each other again. Neither had realized how soon that would happen. It figured that the one time she really liked a guy her turned out to be her English teacher. God, this was just not her year.

She planned on talking to him during lunch, which was now. As soon as the bell rang, she was walking to his class room. She looked to see if it was empty before walking in. He noticed her as she shut the door.

"Aria, hi." He said, startled, looking up at her from his desk.

"Hi," she repeated, "Can I call you Ezra still or is it Mr. Fitz now?"

Ezra got up from his desk and pulled down the curtain over the door's window. This gave them more privacy. He turned back to her. "You told me you were a college student."

"No, I said I was thinking about majoring in English which I am." She replied.

"Either way we still have a problem here."

She nodded. "So what do we do? I could transfer out of your class if that makes things easier."

"No you shouldn't do that. People in your class are already suspicious enough." He says, "I think it's if we forget what happened altogether. Pretend it never did.

She swallowed. "I don't know if I can." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He looked down at his feet as she continued. "But I don't want to cause you any trouble so I'll do my best. Good bye Ezra."

She began to walk out the door but he grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him. The touch sends an electric shock up her spine. His voice does the same. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Me too." She agrees softly. Then, slowly, their hands parted and she walked out of the room. Out of his life.

Sort of. She'd see him again in English tomorrow.

She had never felt that way about a person before and now she couldn't be with him. She could tell that he had feelings for her as well. Now they were both forced to let go of those feelings and she hated it.

She made it to the cafeteria ten minutes later than everyone else. But it didn't matter. She wasn't really hungry. She sat down at the table her friends were at.

"Hey, where have you been?" Holden asked, his mouth full of sandwich.

"I had to ask my teacher a question about an assignment."

Emily raised her eye brows, knowing it was a lie. Aria shrugged her off, in no mood to talk.

It was only a few minutes later when Ezra walked in and sat at the faculty table. She told herself not to look but she stole glances anyway. She could have sworn she saw him do the same.

This was not how she expected her first day to go.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey! It's been forever, I know! But I promise never to make you wait that long again. And guess what! I'm on spring break for a whole week so that means a whole lot of updates! I plan on having at least one a day and if possible a few each day but it depends! But keeping checking back! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and don't forget to review! I love hearing your feedback. Thanks for reading!**

**xoMel**

**Up Next: Noel's first day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found Chapter 6

Noel

If Noel Kahn wasn't dreading the first day of school before, he was now. He thought that waking up today meant he was now a junior, not a father. He wasn't angry. He couldn't be. There was nobody to blame but himself. He was just afraid. Afraid of what would happen to Jenna and him. Of what his parents would think. Of what people will say. He was scared to death. But he couldn't let that show. He had to put on brave face for Jenna.

He was way more tired than usual on the morning of the first day of school. But, never the less, he dragged himself out of bed and got ready. His parents were long gone by now, already at work. Noel wasn't really bothered by this. Sure, it was sort of annoying his parents were barely around. But he had gotten used to it over the years.

As soon as he was read, he was in his car and on his way over to the Montgomery's. He was on the lacrosse team with Mike, who was a year younger than him but he was cool. Mike has an older sister in Noel's grade, Aria. Noel thought she was nice enough but because of his reputation it would be social suicide to hang out with her. So they never really talked.

After picking up Mike, Noel finished his route to school. He and his teammate parted in the hallway. He had twenty minutes to kill before class started, so he headed to the library, where he knew Jenna always was before school officially began.

He found her sitting alone at a table in the center of the library. No one was around, minus the librarian and a dorky kid named Lucas in the back corner of the room. He quietly took the seat next to his girlfriend.

"Hey," he whispered.

She slowly raised her head to look at him. "Hi." She replied in a ghost of a voice.

Noel's stomach twisted. Her voice was slightly hoarse. Also, her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath.

"Didn't get much sleep last night either?" he asked.

She shook her head and he nodded. This whole situation was hard for him, he couldn't imagine what it was like for her. She was not responsible for two people now; herself and their baby growing inside of her. That thought sent chills down his back.

"Maybe you should go home. It's obvious you don't want to be here and you don't look so good."

"Wow. Thanks Noel." Jenna spat sarcastically.

Noel sighed. "That's not what I meant…" he trailed off. "Maybe you should just go home and rest."

"And tell my parents what? That I didn't want to go to school today because I have a baby growing inside of me?" Jenna whisper-shouted. "Yeah, I think that'll go over real well." Jenna stood up, slammed her book closed and charged out of the library. Noel groaned, laying his head on the table. _It's just pregnancy hormones, _Noel reminded himself.

After a few minutes, he made his way back to the main hallway. While at his locker he watched Alison flirt with some new guy. He also watched as the guy rejected her. He couldn't help that he found it amusing. He noticed that Jenna was with her as well. She looked a little better. She had probably hid the darkness under her eyes before meeting up with them. He followed their direction to get to homeroom. On the way, Sean caught up with him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he said.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just annoyed to be back in school." Noel tried his best to sound convincing.

Sean thankfully bought it though. "I know what you mean. It's been barely five minutes and I already miss summer."

Noel did too but for an entirely different reason.

They took their seats in their English class. Normally Noel was a good student but today he fought to keep focused. His thoughts kept wandering to Jenna and the baby. His classes just seemed to merge together like a blur, until he got to lunch.

He ate where he always did, the table in the center of the cafeteria with Jenna, Sean, Kate, Alison, and Mona. He was the first seated but it wasn't long before Sean joined him. All of the girls came at once. Jenna sat beside him, giving a small, apologetic smile. He nodded, both of them sending a silent agreement that they were sorry about this morning and that it was forgotten.

Things seemed to be going great, that was, until Alison opened her mouth.

"Jenna you've barely eaten anything. What's up?" Alison asked.

Jenna slightly shrugged, "I'm just not that hungry,"

Alison wasn't buying it. "Are you sure it isn't because you want to be skinnier. I mean I've noticed you've gained some weight recently." She said it quietly, like it was only mean for Jenna, but everyone heard it.

Noel didn't give Jenna a chance to react and beat her to the punch. "Alison, can you just shut up and leave her alone?"

The blonde gasped, "Excuse me?"

Noel rolled his eyes, "You torment everyone in this school, even your friends like it's no big deal and I'm tired of it."

The whole table stared at him with wide eyes. He had just said what they had all always thought but had been too afraid to say.

Instead of retaliating, Alison said nothing and finished eating her lunch in silence. That didn't stop her from sending him a death glare the rest of the time.

* * *

Next period, Noel had economics. _Yay. _He had to keep from falling asleep. The teacher wouldn't stop talking. He went on and on and on. And what made it worse was he spoke in a boring, monotone voice the entire time. It felt like he had been talking for years when really it had only been fifteen minutes. Noel did start listening though when he started assigning seating partners, the people you'd be paired with for any assignment the entire year. He waited, for what seemed like forever, for his name to be called. When it was, Spencer Hastings was called along with it. Working with Spencer Hastings the entire year? This would be interesting.

Spencer was his favorite person to tease and annoy. It was fun because she was the only one who would give it right back to him. They had the same sarcastic sense of humor. He would deny it if anyone asked, but he enjoyed their banter. If Alison didn't hate her so much, he'd probably be good friends with her.

The pair took their seats next to each other and listened to Mr. Heck continue his lecture on what they'd be covering over the year.

Noel leaned over to Spencer, "Do you think he'd notice if I started bringing a pillow to class?"

"Maybe if he ever decided to stop talking." She said back.

He chuckled softly. "If that's the case then I might bring a blanket too."

"You could probably bring an air mattress and he's never notice."

The two laughed quietly. Noel then turned his attention back to the front of the room. He could feel Spencer's eyes on him so he looked back. "What?" he asked curiously.

"There's something different about you." She said. "Like something's off."

Noel shrugged. "Why would you think that?"

"I've known you for years and you've never acted this civil to me." He chuckled at that. "And you seem upset about something."

He looked down. Of course. Leave it to the smartest girl in school to be the first to question him.

"I've just got a lot on my mind I guess." He said honestly.

She nodded, "Well if you need someone, I'm a very good listener."

Noel smiled. For some reason, knowing he had her of all people to count on, made him feel almost better. He liked spending time with her.

"Well we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

He had no idea how true that statement would be.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what'd you think? And no, this isn't going to have any Spoel in it. At least not romantically. It will be all friendship….kind of. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters. Same goes with Naria…? (Noel/Aria) just friendship. **

**Okay! Well don't forget to review. I have the next chapter ready and as soon as I get 5+ reviews I'll update!**

**Up next- Spencer learns more about her parents and runs in to a class mate she doesn't expect.**

**xxxMel**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found Chapter 7

Spencer

"Missing?" Spencer asks barely above a whisper. Tears were building up in her eyes.

Garret nodded, "I'm so sorry Spencer."

"They left you this." Detective Wilden said, handing her an envelope.

She took it from his hands, her own shaking.

For the first time since she had been home, the mystery woman spoke. "Spencer, my name is Katherine Daniels. I'm a social worker and I'll be taking you to where you'll be living now."

"What?" Spencer managed to choke out.

"You're under eighteen, so it isn't legal for you to be living on your own." Katherine explained. "You'll be moving into a foster home."

A million thoughts raced through Spencer's head. Her parents were missing? Where were they? I have to live in a foster home? She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Excuse me." She said before rushing up the stairs. She raced into her room, slamming the door. A sob finally escaped her throat and she slid down the door. How could this be happening?

After about an hour, Spencer had somewhat calmed down. She packed up everything she wanted to take to the foster home. This included all of the hair products she couldn't live without, as much clothes as she could fit into her bags, and photos. But none that her parents were in. That would make things harder.

Detective Wilden explained that no one would know about this unless Spencer decided to tell someone. She was glad to hear this. She couldn't stand the thought of her friends pitying her after hearing her parents dumped her. She couldn't even imagine what Alison would say. Wilden also mentioned he would notify her if anything about her parents came up.

The social worker- Katherine- then drove Spencer to the foster home. She said that she couldn't keep her car because it was under her parent's name. Spencer felt very uncomfortable upon entering the foster house. It was in a neighborhood within walking distance from school but she was positive no one from school lived there. Katherine introduced Spencer to Carol, her foster parent. Katherine eventually left leaving Spencer with Carol in the kitchen.

"So, you are the fourth child we have living here Spencer." Carol began, leading Spencer to the staircase. "The top level is where you all stay. My bedroom is on the main floor, along with the living room, dining room, and kitchen." She continued. Carol led her upstairs. "This is Jackson's room. He's five." She motioned to the first door on the right. "Across from him is Caleb. He's your age." The door was open so Spencer glanced in. _Caleb Rivers. _He went to her school. When he noticed her his eyes widened. She quickly diverted her gaze.

"Next to Caleb's room is your room and across from you is Maddie. She's seven. I'll let you get settled and I'll call you when supper is ready."

Spencer nodded. She had barely said a word since getting there. She walked into her room, dragging her bags behind her. It was a decent sized room. Smaller than her old room, but it would be fine. She set her bags on the full sized bed in the corner of the room. The room also contained a side table, desk, dresser, mirror and a small walk in closet. The walls were painted a light purple, which matched the white and purple bed spread and curtains.

She wasn't really in the mood to unpack just yet. So she didn't know what else to do. She walked back out into the small hallway. Further down the hallway there were two open bedrooms and large bathroom at the end. Her eyes wandered to her new neighbor's door. Caleb. It would probably be best to say hi now before an awkward dinner. She walked toward his room and knocked, even though the door was open. He was sitting at his desk, doing something on his laptop.

"Hey," she said softly and he looked up.

"Um, hey," he repeated awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He nodded so she did. She took a seat on his bed. The room was practically a replica to hers but blue. He swiveled around in his chair to face her.

"This is weird." She scoffed, still looking around.

He nodded. "Out of everyone on the planet, I wouldn't have expected _you _to be my new housemate."

She chuckled in spite of herself. "Yeah, well I never expected to be here. But I am, so I might as well accept that."

"What are you doing here anyway?" he questioned.

Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Look," he continued, "We're going to be living together now so we might as well try to be friends."

Spencer smiled slightly. "Good. I don't think I could survive this alone."

He smiled back. "Well don't worry, you're not alone. So are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Spencer sighed. "My parents apparently up and left today without any notice what so ever and I got dumped her. I don't even know why they did." The note that they had left for her popped into her mind. She'd have to read that later. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I've been her as long as I can remember."

"I'm so sorry." Spencer whispered.

"Don't be. I never really knew my parents. You did, which probably makes this harder."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "Never the less, it still sucks."

Caleb laughed. "Agreed. But you get used to it and after a while it gets better. Promise."

"Thanks Caleb." she smiled. "So do you think you could keep this whole thing between us?"

"Yeah, as long as you do the same for me." He says.

"So your friends don't know?" she asked.

"No way. They're great and all but word travels fast no matter who you tell."

"I know what you mean. Especially with Alison Dilaurentis at our school."

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"I'm glad I can call you my friend Caleb."

"Me too," he agreed. "And it's nice to know I can trust and talk to someone about this."

"Dinner's on the table!" Carol shouted from down stairs.

The pair stood up.

"So how's her cooking?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, its gourmet. You don't know home cooked meals until you've tasted Carol's food."

Spencer laughed as they made their way downstairs. "Awesome."

Dinner was good. The food was delicious like Caleb said. They all sat in the dining room and talked. It was almost like a real family. Almost. Spencer found Jackson and Maddie adorable. They held most of the conversation. Plus, their banter with Caleb was cute and entertaining. Carol asked questions about school and Spencer was happy to answer them. Her parents never really bothered to ask. Caleb and Spencer shared looks of amusement as Carol tried to get the kids to eat their veggies. It was actually really nice. After dinner, Spencer went back upstairs to work on homework. In the middle of reading chapter one of _To Kill a Mockingbird, _her phone vibrated. She had three missed calls from Hanna along with seven text messages, all asking why she wasn't answering. She didn't feel like talking, so she'd just give her an excuse tomorrow.

That's when Spencer saw the white envelope pocking out from inside her bag. She pulled it out and quickly tore it open.

_Spencer,_

_ We love you so much. This has been the hardest thing we've ever done. Something awful happened and we couldn't have you in the middle of it so we had to do what was best for you. We're so sorry._

_ You should also know something. We wanted to tell you when you were eighteen but now we might never get the chance. Spencer, you were adopted. We are so sorry you have to find out this way. We love and miss you Spencer._

_ Mom and Dad_

Spencer didn't realize she had been crying until a tear hit the paper. Adopted? And this is how they tell her. Unbelievable. No. She couldn't cry over this. She wasn't upset. Now she was angry. Her parents left her with barely any explanation. Plus, they spring the biggest new you can give a person in a letter! She shoved the paper back in the envelope before tossing it on her desk.

A million thoughts zoomed around in her head again but the only thing she could process was that she was adopted. It explained some things, but it still surprised her.

But that got her thinking. Her real parents were out there somewhere. Maybe they only gave her up because they couldn't handle a child back then. Maybe they have been searching for her. Maybe they'd want to be a part of her life now. If her adoptive parents didn't want her any more, maybe they would. Now it was up to her to find them.

* * *

**A/N: So how many of you expected that? Be honest. Maybe it was obvious I don't know. Even if it wasn't, another part of the story might be. But before you learn more about Spencer's story, you've got to read more about Aria and Noel. So review and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Also, I absolutely love Spencer and Caleb's friendship so expect more of that!**

**Up Next: Hope for Ezria?**

**XoMelody**

**P.S. I might try to get chapter 8 up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found Chapter 8

Aria

As impossible as it seemed, Aria survived her first day of school. Though, it was not easy. Her mind barely wandered away from Ezra, not even for a second. He was all she could think about. He was different from any guy she had ever met, even aside from the fact that he was older and her teacher! And the feelings she had for him were different from any other time she's liked a guy. And that itself doesn't happen too often. But unfortunately, the moment it does, she's forced to let it go.

When Emily asked her at lunch to hang at her place after school, Aria accepted the offer almost to eagerly. She had been craving to have a normal teenager moment all summer. And it was the perfect opportunity to get her mind off of Ezra.

She followed Emily home in her own car and parked behind her in the home's driveway. Aria stepped out of her car and glanced at the house beside her friend's. There was a huge moving truck in the neighboring driveway and about four men were carrying in boxes. A boy about her age stood next to a man who was probably his father was talking to one of the movers and directing them into the house. She recognized the boy from earlier today, Alison was talking to him. His name was Toby.

She eventually looked away and followed Emily inside. They ran into her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey girls!" Pam Fields greeted the dark haired friends, "Aria, how have you been?"

Aria knew that Mrs. Fields and her mother were just about as good of friends and Emily and she was, so Ella had told her about the divorce. Emily's mother was like a second mother to Aria, so she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"I'm okay. Mom's doing better too." She told her.

Pam smiled. "That's good. Well I was about to welcome the new neighbors with some brownies, you're both welcome to come along."

Aria and Emily glanced at each other. "Sure, why not?" Emily said.

Moments later they were back outside, and walking over to the yard Aria had just been looking at. Except now the movers were working their way out of the house and backing out of the driveway. The trio made it up the porch just in time to meet Toby and his father at the doorway.

"Hello. My name is Pam Fields. This is my daughter Emily and her friend Aria." Mrs. Fields introduced.

The man held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you. My name is Robert Cavanaugh and this is my son Toby. My wife is out buying groceries. I'm afraid you'll have to meet her another time."

"Well I made some brownies and I thought I'd bring some over to welcome your family to the neighborhood." Emily's mom continued.

The two grown-ups continued to talk, while Aria, Emily and Toby drifted off to the side.

"So, Toby how do you like Rosewood Day so far?" Emily asked.

"I like it. It's great minus Alison Dilaurentis." He said.

The girls laughed. "Yeah, she's pretty horrible." Aria agreed.

He smiled. "So has there been anyone not trying to torture you?" Aria continued.

"Uh, yeah. I've met Spencer Hastings and her friends. They're nice." He told her.

Aria couldn't help but notice how Toby's eyes lit up when he said Spencer's name. They'd make a cute couple. Aria bit back a smile, almost already rooting for them.

"Yeah, they're all nice people. I've known them since grade school but we've never really hung out." Emily said. From the corner of her eye, Emily could see her mom walking back to her house. "Well it was nice meeting you."

Toby nodded. "Yeah, you too. It's good to know I have nice neighbors."

Emily giggled. "Bye Toby."

Aria and Emily waved as they made their way back to her house. They kept walking until they were safe and sound in Emily's room.

"Toby seems nice." Aria commented, flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah and cute." Emily nudged her small friend, plopping down beside her.

Aria rolled her eyes. "He may be, but I've kind of got feelings for someone else." She immediately regretted those words upon hearing a gasp from her friend.

"Aria Montgomery, you better tell me every single detail now." Emily said.

Ignoring her comment, Aria's gaze wandered to the window. "Looks like a storm is rolling in."

"Do not try to change the subject. Now spill." Emily urged.

Aria sighed. "There's nothing to spill, Em. I met this guy and I really like him. But now things are getting in the way and we can't be together. End of story."

Emily scooted closer to Aria, putting her hand on her arm. "Listen, although I don't have much experience in this field, I have watched enough Nicholas Sparks movies to know when you care about someone, you don't just give up. If you really like this guy, don't let things get in the way."

Aria let this sink in. Thinking about it more and more, there was a chance that she and Ezra could work out. It would be difficult but like Emily said, you don't just give up. Aria smiled slightly. "Thanks, Em."

Emily smiled right back. "You're welcome."

* * *

After about an hour of talking about random things with Emily and watching as the rain got increasingly heavier, Aria bid her friend goodbye and made her way to her car. The practically three yard distance already had her soaked. Before she started the engine, her phone buzzed. Ezra.

_Hey. This may be a bad idea but do you think we could meet?_

She stared at the text for a moment longer as though if she were to look away it would disappear. Snapping out of her trance, she began typing a reply.

_Sure. Where?"_

She waited impatiently for a reply, drumming her fingers on the dashboard. As sound as her phone vibrated again, she had the device in her hangs.

_Hollis Bar?_

_I'll be there in ten._

* * *

As soon as her text was sent she was zooming down the road. She was there in exactly ten minutes like she said. She was drenched, but never the less she entered the bar. She found Ezra sitting in exactly the same place as the previous night but he was soaked as well. He looked up as she sat down.

"Hi." She spoke first, softly.

"Hey," he said back, just as quiet. "I was hoping we could talk more about us."

She nodded. "Me too."

He swiveled his bar stool around so he was facing her directly. "Aria I really like you. I did when I met you here yesterday and I still do even after finding out you were my student. You're different from most girls I've met and I want to get to know you more."

Aria smiled, taking his hand. "I feel the same way. I just don't want to jeopardize your job."

Ezra looked down and immediately back up. "Then we're just going to have to be careful."

"Are you suggesting…"

"I'm willing to sneak around if you are." He stated.

Aria nodded. "Okay."

They both smiled. Aria's phone vibrated again. It was her mom.

_Can you be home soon? Dinners almost ready._

Aria sighed, putting her phone back down. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to be home."

Ezra nodded, standing up. "I'll walk you outside."

She stood up too, taking his hand. They pair made their way out of the bar. If possible, it was raining harder now. But Aria didn't care.

"I'll see you around Aria." Ezra said.

"Yes you will." Aria leaned up until their lips met. It felt right to kiss him again.

After a while, they parted. She slowly made her way back to her car, and drove home.

* * *

When she walked into her house, a huge smile was still planted on her face and butterflies still in her stomach. She walked past the living room and saw that both her mother and brother were seated.

"Good, now that you're both here, I have some good news." Ella said, standing up.

"What is it mom?" Mike asked, both he and Aria listening intently.

"I got a new job today." Mrs. Montgomery stated.

Aria's smile widened. "Mom that's great! Where?"

"At your school actually. I got a job teaching."

Aria's stomach dropped. Butterflies gone. Smile erased.

Her mother would be working at her school. With Ezra.

So her mother would be her new boyfriend's, who's also her teacher's, co-worked.

_Holy Crap._

* * *

**A/N: So. What do you think? This isn't a complete happily ever after for Aria and Ezra. There's more drama up ahead. Also, Ezria is just Aria's side story. The full plot line will be revealed in chapter 10 with Spencer.**

**Up Next: Noel and Jenna make decisions about the baby.**

**Please review for a quick update! The story is about you get good! (:**

**xoMel**


	9. Chapter 9

Lost and Found Chapter 9

Noel

Noel was leaning up against Jenna's locker at the end of the day. It was normal for him to wait and then drive her home from school. They'd joke around on the way home and make out at every stop light, but today Noel had a feeling the car ride would be a little less light hearted.

The two of them had some really big decisions to make. How would they tell their parents? Would they keep the baby? Would they even have the baby? A million other thoughts were swirling around in Noel's head by the time Jenna met up with him.

They didn't say a word to each other. He just waited while she grabbed her things and took her hand as they walked out of the building. He opened the car door for her and waited until she was buckled in for him to get in. He didn't pull out right away though.

"You and I really need to discuss some things." He said.

Jenna nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know. We should go some place quieter."

"Will my place work? We've got an hour until my parents are home." He asked her.

All she did was nod before Noel was pulling out of the school parking lot.

It seemed weird to think that yesterday, in his very home, he found out he was going to be a father. Now here he was, back again , with his girlfriend on the same couch, maybe even the same couch the baby was conceived on, trying to decide on the baby's future.

"So what do you want to do?" Noel questioned, placing his hand on her knee.

"Well I am positive that I don't want an abortion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

Noel nodded. "Okay. So adoption? Do you want to keep it?"

Jenna sighed, a slight whimper escaping her lips. "I don't know."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Noel soothed, wrapping his arms around her, "I promise you everything is going to be okay. I know it's hard but I'll be here the whole time."

Jenna's breathing calmed a little and she pulled away. Cupping his face with her hands, she spoke again. "Thank you so much for staying with me. I can't imagine going through this with anyone else."

For a moment he saw something flash through her eyes. Regret? Guilt? Noel didn't think about it too much. It was probably nothing.

"So we can decide on what to do with the baby later. What about telling our parents?" he continued.

"I saw we do it soon." Jenna breathed, "Rip off the bandage as soon as possible."

"Okay, agreed. But how? Just blurt it out, make them a nice dinner? I don't know how to come about this." Noel said.

"Me either. I guess we just….tell them."

Noel sighed. "The thought just scares me."

"Yeah me too. My parents might kick me out for all I know."

"I won't let that happen." Noel tells her. "Even if that were to happen, you'll always have here to stay."

"What about your parents?" she asks. "I don't think they'll be happy about it either."

"Well, we'll figure something out."

After a moment of silence, Jenna speaks again.

"I'm thinking about booking a doctor's appointment for Wednesday. Would you want to come with?" she asks.

Noel gives her a comforting smile. "I'd love too."

Jenna smiles back, leaning in too kiss him. As she pulls back she whispers "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jenna glanced at the clock. "Well I better get home before my parents start to worry."

"Yeah, I'll drive you."

So the couple made their way out of the Kahn residence, hand in hand, and back into Noels car.

They drove in silence until they made it to Jenna's street. They passed a few random houses; Aria Montgomery's, Holden Straus's, Wes Fitz's and then Spencer Hastings'. That one particularly interested him. In the driveway, Garret Reynolds made his way to his cop car.

"What would Garret being doing at Spencer's house?" Noel commented as they drove by.

"I have no idea." Jenna muttered, staring at the officer. She seemed even more curious then he was.

He didn't have time to dwell on the thought before they were pulling up in front of Jenna's.

"Here we are." He said. "Do you want me to walk you up?"

"No I'm fine." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Noel nodded. "Good bye."

"Bye," she repeated, hopping out of the car.

Noel watched her until she was safely in the house. He backed out of the driveway and made his way down the street again. He glanced at the Hastings' house as he drove by again. This time Garret along with cop car was gone, but he saw Spencer getting into a car with a woman he didn't recognize. Noel shrugged it off as he continued driving. Maybe he's question her about it in economics tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter sucked. It was more of a filler but it was kind of needed. Anyway- the good stuff comes next chapter so review! That way it comes faster!**

**Next up: Spencer goes looking for her birth parents but ends up with results she doesn't expect + Spoby!**

**So 5-10 reviews for next update? Seem fair?**

**xoMel**


	10. Chapter 10

Lost and Found Chapter 10

Spencer

Spencer's internal alarm clock woke her up at 6 am. This gave her the right amount of time to get ready before heading downstairs for breakfast. This morning she seemed to move a long much faster than usual. She was anxious, and not just because of her new living situation. Today was the she would start digging for answers. She was going to search for her birth parents. It was only yesterday that she was put in a foster home after her parents fled town, only leaving her with a note saying they were sorry and to tell her she was adopted. Spencer was determined to find her real parents and to forget her adoptive ones altogether.

When she was ready, she collected her school things and headed downstairs. She found Caleb in the kitchen, seated alone at the counter.

"Morning," he spoke, once he noticed her.

"Good morning," she replied on her way to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. "Is it just us?

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. Carol wakes up at seven, since the kids don't have to be at school until eight."

Spencer sat beside him with a glass of milk and a plain bagel. She glanced at him, mid-bite. He was on his laptop, like he was the previous night.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked, playfully.

"Oh, you know, just stalking Justin Bieber on twitter." He joked.

Spencer laughed. "If you are, you'd get along great with my friend Hanna."

Caleb blushed, looking down in hopes that Spencer hadn't noticed.

She did.

"Woah, you're flustered! Got yourself a little crush, Caleb?" she teased.

He cleared his throat. "What? No way."

"Okay…" She made a note to pester him later. "So what are you actually doing on there?"

"Well, I've been searching for codes to add more data and stuff to a cell phone."

Spencer nodded, intrigued. "So, you're pretty good with technology huh?"

"Only the best of the best. You ever need to track someone's cell phone or hack into a website, I'm your guy."

"Okay. I'll be sure to come to you next time I'm in that sort of situation." She said, sarcastically.

After glancing at the screen for a moment longer, Caleb shut his laptop and stuffed it into his bag.

"We should probably start walking to school now or we'll be late." He told her.

"Oh, yeah of course." Spencer finished off her bagel in two more bites a put her glass in the sink. As soon as she grabbed her bag, they were out the door.

Spencer found herself enjoying the walk with Caleb. They talked and laughed the entire way there. It surprised her how easily they got along. When they got to school though, they went their separate ways. They both understood it would raise suspicion if someone saw the two of them walk in together.

Spencer weaved her way through the hallway to her locker. It wasn't long before Hanna stormed up next to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Well good morning to you too, Han."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I tried calling you like a bajillion times last night and you never answered. And, you didn't show up at the Brew this morning either."

Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry. I just had some family issues come up, that's all."

Hanna's face softened. "Is everything okay? You and your parents seemed to be getting along yesterday. What changed?"

Spencer groaned internally. On one hand she really wanted to tell Hanna. She was her best friend and they told each other everything. But on the other, she wasn't ready for anyone to know.

The brunette shut her locker. "Everything is fine. My parents are just getting back to their old selves, I guess."

Hanna nodded. "Okay. Just promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

Spencer chuckled. "Promise."

The duo made their way to homeroom, taking the same seats as they did yesterday. Spencer smiled, noticing Toby was already at the desk beside hers.

"Hi!" Spencer greeted, taking out her notebook.

Toby smiled back. "Hey."

School turned out to be a great distraction for Spencer. She didn't once think about her parents, foster home, or the adoption. She spent her day focused on work (and Toby). But once lunch came around, she started the first step of her birth parents search. First, she made sure she was the first person in and out of the lunch line. She decided to eat out in the courtyard; it was more private than the cafeteria. After sitting at one of the round tables, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed in the number she had gotten last night. After three rings, the person answered.

"Hello? This is Garret Reynolds."

"Hi, Garret. It's Spencer Hastings."

"Oh, Spencer, hi. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was wondering if we could talk in person. Will you be at the police station around three?"

"Yes. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, positive. I have to go but I'll see you later. Bye." Without giving him a chance to reply, she hung up. Hopefully this would work.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." A voice came from behind her.

She looked up as he sat beside her. "Oh, hey Toby. I just came out here to make a phone call."

He nodded. "It is much more quiet out here."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Spencer watched as Toby began to speak until another voice interrupted him.

"There you guys are!" Hanna exclaimed, slamming her tray down on the other side of Spencer. "I have been looking everywhere for you two!" Hanna then noticed how Toby and Spencer were avoiding her gaze and how their cheeks were redder than usual. "Did I interrupt something?"

Luckily, neither of them had to answer that question, because at that moment, Wes and Lucas were joining them at the table.

Lunch went on as usual, which Spencer was thankful for. They talked and joked. Half way through, Spencer caught Hanna staring blankly into space. It took her a moment to realize her friend was actually staring at a person. He was sitting on the benches attached to the school building, typing on his computer.

"Wow, Hanna. Caleb Rivers?"

Hanna immediately snapped out of her gaze. "Huh, what?"

Spencer giggled. "I saw you staring. You were exactly being subtle."

"So, you like that guy?" Wes asked, raising his eye brows.

Hanna's cheeks flushed. "What? No!"

The whole table laughed.

"Sure you don't, Hanna." Spencer said. She'd let it go for now. It seemed that both of them were interested in each other. This could be fun.

The rest of the school day went on smoothly. She spent the better half of economics making fun of Mr. Heck with Noel. When she got the French, she couldn't have been more happy to see Toby. She glanced at him once, mid-way through class. He looked over at her and mouthed 'help me' as the teacher ranted about the complicated language. As soon as the bell rang, the two were joined at the hip, walking out the door.

"Wow, only day two and you're already confused." Spencer teased.

Toby groaned. "I don't understand any of it. I can't grasp it." Spencer chuckled. "Is it too early to cash in that tutoring date?"

Spencer blushed as he referred to it as a _date._ "Nope. I'd be happy to help today if you'd like."

Toby smiled. "That sounds great."

"Awesome. How about 3:30. You'll text me your address?"

Toby nodded right as they got to her locker. "It's a date."

* * *

Spencer left the school building and began to walk in the direction of the police station. She had called for a taxi to meet her a few blocks from school. That way no one would see her get in and she wouldn't have to walk.

Once she had met the taxi and it dropped her off, she was running up the stairs to the station. Right as she reached the top, Garret was walking out one of the doors.

"Hey, Spencer. I just got on my break. What was it you needed?"

Spencer took a deep breath, nodding to the side where they could talk more privately. Once they were out of ear shot from any passing officers, Spencer began, "As a cop, you have access to all sorts of records, correct?"

"Um, yes. But why-?"

Spencer cut him off, "This might sound crazy, but yesterday I read the letter my parents left for me. In it, they told me that I was adopted. Now, I want you to help me find my birth parents." She explained.

"Spencer, I don't know if that's possible."

"I'm not asking you to track them down. I just want you to find any information on them that you can. Anything that could give me a lead. I would go to the hospital, but I don't have a place to start."

"I could lose my job for looking into private records without a real reason." Garret tried to reason.

"Garret, this is a real reason." Spencer could feel tears forming. "My adoptive parents left me. I don't my birth parents did too, but maybe they had a good reason. Maybe they'd want me now. I need to find them, please."

Garret sighed. "Okay, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you!" Spencer threw her arms around him, surprising the officer. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled away. "Sorry I-I just got excited."

Garret chuckled, shuffling his feet.

"My birthday is December 14, 1996 by the way. I was born at 8:42 in the morning. If that helps."

Garret nodded. "I'll call you as soon as I find something."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Ding Dong. _Spencer glanced at her phone to make sure she was at the right house. Her question was answered, though, when a certain blue eyed boy opened the door. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Spencer," he glanced around her, "did you walk here?"

"No. Actually, I took a cab. My car is –uh– getting worked on." She quickly said.

"Oh, well, come on in." he stepped aside, making room for her to pass through. Glancing around, she could see that his family was still in the process of moving in, but so far the house looked nice. There were already some pictures hanging up. One with a younger looking version of Toby caught her eyes. He was so adorable.

"My room is still sort of a mess, so we'll have to work in the kitchen if that's fine." He told her, leading the way.

"Of course." She said, following him. She set her school bag on the kitchen table, taking a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water would be great."

He nodded, pulling open the fridge.

While he did that, Spencer took out her French book and assignment to get ready.

Seconds later, Toby was seated beside her with two glassed of water.

"Thanks. So what exactly are you struggling with?"

"Everything." He admitted, bashfully.

Spencer bit her lip, "Well, let's start with the basics…"

The two carried on conjugating verbs for what seemed like forever. Every time Toby said something correctly, his eyes would light up, making them even bluer. On a number of occasions, Spencer had to stop herself from getting lost in them.

An hour later, Toby was practically fluent.

"Well, it looks like you won't be failing after all." Spencer joked.

"And it's all thanks to you. You're an amazing teacher." Toby leaned over and hugged her. When they pulled away, their faces were extremely close. As soon as they saw this, they sat back quickly.

Toby looked back at her again as she was picking at the corner of her text book.

"Spencer."

She looked up at him anxiously.

"I was wondering if you-"

Before he could finish, Spencer's cell phone because to ring. _Damn it. _

"I'm so sorry." She said, pulling it out of her bag.

"It's fine," he assured her.

Spencer was about to ignore it when she saw the caller ID. She stood up. "I'm really sorry, but I have to talk this." She didn't hear his reply, as she was already out of the room.

"Garret, have you found something?" Spencer answered, once she was out of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Do you think you could come down to the station?" he asked.

_Crap. _"I don't have my car, remember? And I'm all out of cash to pay for a texi."

"Okay, then I'll come to wherever you are."

Spencer glanced back at where Toby was still seated in the kitchen. "Meet me at the corner of Oakbrook and Savannah. It's within walking distance for me."

"I'll be there in 10." Garret said, before hanging up.

Spencer made her way back into the other room and began shoving all of her things into her bag. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go." She told him, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just something that I really need to do."

Toby followed her to the door. "Okay. Thanks again for the tutoring."

She gave a quick smile. "Oh, it was no problem. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Alright." He smiled. "Be safe."

"I will." She called back as she descended the steps to his house. As soon as she was down the driveway, she was racing up the street.

* * *

When Garret's car pulled up next to her, she hopped into the passenger's seat.

He turned to face her. "Before I tell you anything, you have to promise this remains a secret."

"I promise." She told him honestly. "What did you find?"

"Well, it isn't really about your parents, more about your family. But I think this'll help." He told her.

"Uh-huh. What is it?" she urged on.

He took a deep breath. "I typed in your date of birth and found two other people who were born on the same day, within minutes from you. From the same person."

Spencer digested this information. "So that would mean….I'm part of a set of triplets." She said in disbelief.

Garret nodded. "So then I looked further. The two other children were put up for adoption and were adopted by families in Rosewood that are still here today."

Spencer's heart beat rapidly. "Do you know who they are?" When Garret nodded, Spencer continued. "Who?"

Garret released a breath.

"Noel Kahn and Aria Montgomery."

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun! Who saw that coming? I know a few of you kind of guessed that but I hope you are still pleased or shocked or something-ed by it. So Aria, Spencer and Noel are siblings. Now you all probably can see how there was never going to be anything romantic between them. Now a couple things.**

**1. I can't speak French. So the Spoby tutoring scene was very vague, I apologize. But I couldn't just pick a different subject. French is the official language of Spoby!**

**2. I have never been in a situation like Spencer and am 99.99999% sure I never will be so I have no idea what really happens in that situation. So, like in this chapter and the remainder of the story, you all need to bare with me. This is obviously fiction and even if it seems unrealistic, just go with it. I'll try to make it believeable and hopefully it is but really who can tell?**

**3. The rest of the story will no longer contain individual story lines. Aria/Spencer/Noel are all together now. Expect longer and better chapters. Also, I could throw some Toby/Hanna/Caleb/Emily POV in there too.  
**

**4. Who liked my Haleb reference?;)**

**Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It is my fave so far. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Up Next- Spencer talks to Aria and Noel**

**If you want to see that chap. Soon**_**: **__**5-10 Reviews!**_

**xoMel**


	11. Chapter 11

Lost and Found Chapter 11

Aria sat alone in her living room reading _To Kill a Mockingbird. _Though, she wasn't really paying attention to the words on the page. She was thinking about Ezra. Today had been her second day of school and the first day she could officially call her English teacher her boyfriend. When she's alone, that is. Oddly enough, the day went by great. They played it cool and no one suspected a thing. The one minor setback was her mother had begun working at the school today. Ezra hadn't met her yet, at least she hoped not. And she had yet to let him know about who is new co-worker was exactly.

Aria was pulled out of her thoughts when the door bell rang. Being the only one home, she got up to answer it. She was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?"

* * *

As soon as Spencer learned the news of her biological siblings, all she wanted to do was talk to them. It was a crazy thing to spring on someone but she didn't want to wait any longer. She made sure Garrett was okay with her telling them and as soon as he agreed he was dropping her off at the Montgomery household.

And no, there she was, standing in front of her sister.

"Can I come in?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." The two walked into the house. Aria shut the door behind them. "Everything okay?"

Spencer ignored that question and instead asked one of her own. "You wouldn't happen to have Noel Kahn's number would you?"

Aria squinted her eyes in confusion. "Um, yes. Why?"

"We need to invite him over. I need to talk to both of you."

Though Aria was still confused, she could tell whatever Spencer wanted to say was important. So within minutes, Aria was on the phone with Noel, who agreed – reluctantly- to come over.

While the two girls waited, they sat on separate couches in Aria's living room. Spencer studied Aria. They both had the same eye and hair color. There was also a slight resemblance in their face. She wondered why she had never noticed before.

It wasn't long before Noel had made it to the house and was joining them in the living room.

"So what was so important that I had to come all the way here for?" He questioned, eying Spencer.

She took a deep breath. "You two may want to sit."

They did as they were told hesitantly and Spencer stood in front of them. She took another breath. "This is probably going to sound crazy, what I'm about to tell you, but please hear me out." She began. Noel and Aria glanced at each other, both confused and curious. Spencer continued, "I haven't told anyone this and there is a reason why I am telling you two. Yesterday I found out that I was adopted."

Aria's eyes widened slightly.

Spencer sniffed. "It may seem quick but today I began searching for my birth parents. I had Garrett Reynolds search through some records for me. He found out that my birth parents didn't just give _me _up. They put a set of triplets up for adoption."

Spencer watched the two in front of her. Aria sat up straighter, already putting the pieces together.

Noel's eye brows knitted together. "So what does this mean?"

Spencer tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. "It means that you both are my brother and sister."

Aria gasped, tears filling her eyes as well. Noel stood up. "What!? That's insane!"

"It's not possible." Aria whispered, shaking her head.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Noel, what time were you born at?" Spencer asked looking at him.

He looked between the two girls who looked back expectantly. "Uh…8:34 in the morning."

Spencer switched her gaze. "Aria?"

The smaller girl swallowed. "8:57 am."

Spencer nodded. "8:42 am. December 14th, right?"

A tear fell from Aria's eye. "I can't believe it. I'm adopted."

"This is crazy. It's just not possible." Noel said.

"Noel, think about it. Have you ever felt out of place in your family?" Spencer questioned. "Like there was something missing?"

Noel looked down.

"I have." Aria spoke up softly. "I just can't believe my parents never told me."

"Why do you even care Spencer?" Noel questioned, looking at her again. "Why does Spencer Hastings; the girl with lawyers as parents and who has everything you could ask for care about finding her really parents?"

Spencer looked between the two of them. The both looked equally curious to know the answer. She sighed, defeated.

"When I got home from school yesterday, my parents were gone. Garrett along with a detective were there to tell me they had been declared missing. All that was left for me was a note. A social worker took me to a foster home which is where I am currently living now. I read the note last night. They had fled down with a lame excuse. They apologized and blurted out that I was adopted. They left me and without the decency of a real goodbye." Spencer had already lost the fight against her tears. Now she was sobbing. Aria got up and hugged her. She cried into the smaller girls shoulder. While she settled down, she watched Noel. His face had softened and almost looked sad.

After Spencer had fully calmed down, she pulled away from Aria to face both of them again. "All I want is to find my real parents. They may have not wanted us then, but they might now. All I want is to find out and maybe be part of a family again. It would be awesome if my brother and sister could help me." They both looked weary so she continued. "I'm not asking you to replace your parents. I will still look for them either way but they are your parents too. You should be included in meeting them. If you want."

Aria wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'll help you. I love my mom but I am really curious about our biological parents."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you. Noel?" The girls turned and faced him.

"What? Do you expect us all to be one big family now? This is still crazy."

"Noel please, I know this is weird but-"

Noel shook his head. "No. I don't want any part of this."

Spencer sighed. "Okay." She took piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "But if you change your mind, please call me."

He shoved the paper in his pocket. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up." He headed for the door. "Good luck with your search." And with that, he was gone.

The two brunettes glanced at each other before making their way back to the couch. "I'm sorry for springing this on you. I know it's a lot to take in, but I didn't know what else to do." Spencer said.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'm glad that I know the truth now. Like you said, I've always felt like something was missing." Aria replied.

Spencer nodded. "It's nice to know I'm not in this alone."

Aria smiled. "Honestly, I've always wanted a sister."

Spencer smiled back, "Me too!" They both laughed. "Do you think you'll tell your mom?"

Aria shrugged. "I don't know. I will eventually but not right away."

Spencer nodded. "Well I need to get back to the foster home." She stood up. "It's late and I've had a long day."

Aria chuckled, standing up as well. "I didn't see your car. Do you need a ride?"

Spencer smiled. "That'd be great."

* * *

Noel thought his life couldn't get anymore messed up. He was wrong. In the midst of three days he found out he was going to be a father, he was adopted, and he had two sisters. It was crazy. But it made a lot of things make sense. He sighed. He had just pulled into his driveway. He hopped out of his car and walked into his house.

"Hello? Mom, dad? Are you home?" he called out. "Of course not." He answered himself. They never were.

He groaned, plopping down on his sofa. He placed his head in his hands. He hated that his parents were never around. He has felt likes he's been on his own his whole life.

Maybe if he agreed to work with Spencer and Aria to find their birth parents, things would be better. He might actually feel a part of a family. He'd have his sisters and maybe in the near future, his biological mom and dad. The more he thought about it the better it sounded. He jumped up from his spot on the couch, grabbing his phone and the paper Spencer handed him earlier from his pocket. He quickly put in her number and waited for her to answer. She did on the second ring.

"Spencer? Hey, it's Noel. I just wanted to say I changed my mind. I'm in. I want to find our birth parents."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I thought the last month of school would be a breeze. Apparently school was winding down but the homework wasn't. But now, I am officially on summer break. I plan on updating every other day at the least. If possible I may update everyday and if I am totally free maybe more than once a day. I will try to stick to my ever other schedule. If something comes up where I can't update, I will let you know in advanced in the previous chap. Also if something were to happen where I'm planning on updating but suddenly cant, follow my twitter cause I will keep you posted there!**

**Ok enough of that. How did you like the chapter? Hopefully the sibling convo went okay. I tried my best to make it realistic but I've never been in a situation like this so….you know. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Up Next: Brotherly/Sisterly moments anyone? Would you like some Spoby and Ezria with that?**

**See you next time!**

**xoxMel**


	12. Chapter 12

Lost and Found Chapter 12

Spencer hung up her phone, smiling. She had just gotten finished talking to Noel, who had agreed to help her and Aria find their birth parents. The thought of having her entire family together made her very happy. She knew, of course, that Aria and Noel were already perfectly happy with their families now and she understood that. She had no intention of replacing that. But she also knew that they'd be happy finding their real parents and having them in their lives.

Spencer, leaning up against her housemate's headboard, glanced at Caleb, who was looking at her questioningly, from his desk.

"Why are you so smiley?" he asked.

"No reason. I was just talking to Noel." She told him.

"Kahn? Uh-isn't he with Jenna Marshall?" I didn't know that you two were-"

"God, no!" Spencer cringed. She surprised herself with that response. She had only known about Noel being her brother for a few short hours and already the accusation of them dating grossed her out. "We are not a couple."

"So why were you talking to him just now?" he continued.

Spencer bit her lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

Caleb furrowed his eye brows but nodded. "Yeah. What is it?"

Spencer scooted closer to him from her spot on his bed. "When my parents fled town, they left me a note. Mostly, it was a crappy attempt at an apology. But, they also said that I was adopted. So, I did my research and though I didn't find my parents, I found my siblings. I'm part of a set of triplets. Noel is my brother. Aria Montgomery is our sister." Spencer gasped for air after completing her story.

Caleb stared at her in disbelief. "The three of you are related?"

Spencer nodded. "Yup. And we are going to work together to find our parents."

"Wow." Caleb sighed.

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Now that I think about it, you and Aria do look similar."

Spencer cracked a smile. "Yeah we have the same hair and eyes. Noel's are blue so I'm guessing one parent had blue and the other brown."

"It's so weird though. You've all known each other for 16 years and without a clue."

"It's surreal." Spencer agreed.

The two friends sat in silence for a moment before Spencer stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another phone call to make."

Caleb raised his eye brows. "Who is it this time?"

Spencer just shrugged her shoulders before leaving his room and heading for her own. She dialed the person's number as she slumped down on her bed.

"Hey, Spence! I was wondering when you' call." Toby answered on the second ring.

"Hey. Yeah I'm sorry about rushing out earlier. I had a…family emergency to tend to." She told him.

"It's fine." He assured her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is great now." She said honestly."

"That's good. I wanted to thank you though for today. It really helped and I actually had fun."

Spencer chuckled. "I'm not sure how fun French can be but It was no problem."

"Ok the French was not fun, but hanging out with you was."

Spencer blushed. "Thanks. You're not the worst company either."

Toby laughed. "Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you. Good night, Toby."

"Good night, Spencer."

* * *

Aria woke up Wednesday morning feeling different. It was only the third day of her junior year and her life had flipped upside down. Yesterday she had learned she was really adopted; her parents weren't really her parents and her brother and her were not really related. Instead she was part of a set of triplets. Spencer had come over yesterday to drop the news on her and Noel. It was no secret she had been upset that she was lied to all her life, but now she was mostly filled with curiosity. What were her bio parents like? Why did they put her, Spencer, and Noel put up for adoption? She was hoping to find out those answers by finding them along with Spencer. She had no idea how long it would take but hopefully it would all be worth it in the end.

She had pretended to be asleep when her mom came home the previous night. Aria had planned on avoiding her for now. It was hard looking at the person who you believed to be your mother your whole to find out she really wasn't. It wasn't that she thought her mom wasn't her mom anymore. It was just that it suddenly felt different. Aria loved her mom all the same but now that part of Aria's heart that always ached suddenly made sense. It belonged to her real parents. She wasn't going to replace Ella, but she craved to meet and bond with her biological mother.

So this morning, Aria had rushed out the door, calling over her shoulder to say she was eating breakfast at the Brew.

She had gotten there earlier than usual, so barely anyone was there this early. She grabbed her coffee and bagel and took a seat on the couch in the back. She pulled out her book to busy herself until she could head to school. Occasionally, the bell over the door would ring, signaling a new customer's arrival, so Aria would glance up to see. About ten minutes into Aria's stay two customers in particular caught the brunette's eyes. One shared some of the same features of the girl herself. The two teens were laughing and talking while ordering their drinks. When they received their orders they finally looked up to see who was watching them.

"Hey Aria," Spencer said, making her way over, Caleb following suit.

"Hey guys," Aria greeted back with a smile. "What are you two doing here so early…together?"

Aria's sister and best friend glanced at each other. She caught a silent conversation bounce from their eyes. _Since when have they been friends? _

Caleb spoke up. "Uh, we got partnered up on a project together so we met up to go over some things."

"Oh okay." Aria said, nodding her head. _Totally not buying it. _She'd let it go for now.

The three continued to talk for a while about random things, finding themselves comfortable with each other even though some of their relationship was still new. As It grew closer to school time, Spencer told Caleb to go on ahead and she'd see him in glass for their "project". Caleb nodded, getting she wanted some time with her new found sister.

"So, Noel called me last night," Spencer started as they packed up their belongings, "He's in and wants to help us."

Aria smiled. "Really? What made him change his mind?"

The taller girl shrugged. "No idea, but I'm glad."

Aria nodded.

Spencer continued. "So we should exchange numbers. That way we can start planning what we're going to do."

"Oh, yeah. Hand me your phone."

The two girls swapped phones and added themselves as contacts.

"So I'll see you later then, _sis._" Aria joked.

Spencer giggled. "Bye."

* * *

Aria day went on smooth from then on. She had made plans to visit Ezra around lunch. She needed to tell him about her mother being in the same building as him 24/7. When the lunch bell rang she was already speeding down the hall towards his classroom. The halls were basically cleared by then; most students racing to be first in the lunch line. There was one person she noticed still at his locker. As she passed she glanced into Ezra's room. He was grading papers at his desk. He could way a minute or two.

She made her way to the boy as he was shoving books into his locker. He noticed her as soon as she was by his side. "Hey, Noel." She greeted quietly.

"Hey." He said back, carelessly.

She sighed. "Spencer told me you decided to help us find our parents. What made you change your mind?"

He ignored her, taking a text book from his locker.

"You can talk to me you know. We're-"

He cut her off. "Brother and sister? Yeah, I know. Just because we share dna doesn't all of a sudden mean thick as thieves. Yes, I agreed to help you two but I didn't agree to all the mushy sibling bonding. So unless you have any news on finding our parents, I've got other things to worry about."

Aria's eyes narrowed. _That was harsh. _She'd known Noel all her life. Yeah, he could be an ass, but never had he been so rude to her before. You'd think after what they found out yesterday that something would change. She didn't expect them to be buddy buddy but still. Something was definitely off with him and it didn't just have to do with his new family status.

Noel seemed to notice his tone just after had said it. He hadn't meant to come out so rude but he was stressed. His parents were gone until the weekend on their never ending business trips. He was still figuring out how he'd manage as a father. And now he had biological family shit to deal with.

Aria took a deep breath. She felt as if she had to walk on egg shells with him. "Noel, is everything-"

She was cut off again, but by another voice. "Ms. Montgomery, Mr. Kahn, is everything alright out here?" _Ezra._

The pair looked over at the man standing in his doorway. Noel and Aria glanced at each other once more as Noel shut his locker.

"Everything's great Mr. Fitz. I was just leaving."

Aria watched as he made his way down the hall toward the cafeteria, not bothering to look back.

She turned he attention to the other man a few feet in front of her. His eyes silently asked if everything is okay. She gave a tight smile and followed him into the classroom. Ezra looked out into the hallway again before closing the door.

"Was everything okay? It looked pretty intense with you two."

Aria sighed. "Yeah. I think Noels going through some stuff and he won't let me help."

Ezra raised his eye brows. "I didn't think you two were friends."

"It's complicated."

He nodded, walking over to his desk.

Aria continued. "So my mom got a new job the other day."

Ezra looked up at her again, confused. "That's great…"

"Here. At Rosewood High." She elaborated.

His eye brows shot up. "Oh. Uh, that's, um"

"Yeah." Aria stated. "Just thought you should know."

He nodded again, walking back over to her."Thanks for telling me. I'll have to watch out for her. Make sure I make a good impression."

Aria scoffed. "Good. She's very picky."

"Should I be worried?" he asked, slightly joking.

Aria giggled. "Very."

Ezra smiled. "So I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my apartment this weekend. I can cook. Rent us a movie."

"You cook?"

"Oh yeah. You need to heat something in the microwave, I'm you guy."

Aria laughed. "Okay, how about I cook and you just stay in charge of the movie."

Ezra chuckled, leaning against his desk. "Fair enough. What movie would you like to see?"

"Hmm. Dear John? The Vow? Oh! Magic Mike!"

"I'm sorry, are you going on date with me or Channing Tatum?" Ezra retorted.

Aria smirked. "We'll see. Bye Mr. Fitz." And before he could say anything, she was out the door.

* * *

Like every day, Noel had driven Jenna home. It was routine they had established as soon as he had acquired his driver's license mid last year. Though, these past few days, their rides have added more tension and awkward-ness. I guess you could blame it on the elephant in the room er-the baby in the car.

"So," Jenna began, "I have a doctor's appointment booked tomorrow. It's during our lunch time so I don't need an excuse for my parents if I were to go in the afternoon. Would you like to go with me?"

Noel smiled slightly. "Of course. What are they going to do?"

"An ultrasound. They'll tell me how many weeks I am, the estimated due date, and how the baby is doing. Overall it's just a check up." She explained.

"So we'll get to see the baby?" Noel asked.

Jenna smiled. "Yeah, we'll see our baby."

Something about that thought made Noel's stomach flip. It got more and more real every day. "I'll call you later okay?"

Jenna nodded, leaning over to kiss him quickly. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Noel watched as she exited his car and made her way up to her porch. She waved to him before going inside. He waited until the door was shut to drive away.

* * *

"So what's up with your mood swings lately?" Hanna questioned, laying on stomach horizontal on her bed.

Spencer, form her spot on Hanna's day bed, where she has spent the night numerous times, looked up questioningly at her friend. "What?"

"You know. Monday you're happy and you're parents are all lovey dovey. Tuesday you're depressed because of some family issues. Finally today, you're all rainbows and unicorns again but for some unknown reason."

Spencer shrugged, turning back to her homework. Hanna however wasn't letting this go. Closing her magazine, she sat up and looked straight at her brunette bff. "Spencer what's going on?"

"Nothing," she murmured, not looking up from her text book.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer's head shot up, eyes wide. "What?! No!"

"Oh I know. You're still a virgin. I just wanted your attention." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Now that I do, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Spencer sighed, getting up from the day bed and going to sit across from Hanna on her bed. "Look, I can't really explain much now because I honestly am not sure what's going on. All I can tell you is that my family is much more complicated than I though. As soon as I have everything figured out you'll be first to know."

Hanna smiled content with that answer."Good, just wanted to make sure my girl's ok."

Spencer smiled back.

"So, reverting back to the previous topic, planning on losing you v-card anytime soon?"

Spencer's eyes widened again. "What-"

"I mean you might as well have already with all that eye sex you and Toby were having today at lunch. "

"Hanna!" Spencer gasped, hitting her friend with a pillow.

"Come on, it's so obvious." Hanna laughed

"What about you and Caleb? At least I actually talk to the guy I like. You just stare at him stalker-like from a distance." Spencer retorted, laughing as well.

Hanna gasped, taking her turn to hit Spencer with a pillow. The two girls laughed, clutching their stomachs. This is just the thing Spencer has needed these past few days.

* * *

That night after dinner, Spencer set up a three way call between her, Aria and Noel. She waited patiently for them both to answer.

"Hey guys it's Spencer." She began after they picked up.

"Well yeah, I have caller ID."

Spencer rolled her eyes at Noel.

"Ignore him," Aria spoke up. "He's been cranky all week."

"Hey, I don't have to help you two." Noel retorted.

"Yeah, but for some reason you want to or you wouldn't have called me yesterday." Spencer shot back. "Anyway, we need a game plan. I want to start searching as soon as possible. I figured we could all use some time to let things sink in."

"Agreed. I want to start searching tomorrow." Aria added.

"How about during lunch? That's as good of time as any." Spencer suggested.

"Uh, I can't tomorrow during lunch. I uh, have a study session." Noel spoke up again, sounding distracted.

"Well would you be okay if Spencer and I started anyway? We can meet up after school and catch you up." Aria said.

"Whatever."

Both girls rolled their eyes, even though they couldn't see each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." Spencer concluded.

"Yeah, good night!"

"See ya."

"Night!"

As Spencer ended the call, she couldn't stop the smile on her face. As weird as it was, the call felt like a real conversation between siblings. And the fact that they'd begin finding their parents tomorrow wasn't so bad either.

* * *

**A/N: So this may be posted a technically a day late depending on your time zone but here it is! And its one of my longest chaps so I hope it makes up for it!**

**Few things**

**1.I want to make sure my way of explaining the parents thing seems realistic and understandable. How Aria doesn't want to replace her mom yet she is yearning to find her birth mom. Hopefully I'm doing ok with that. **

** the pace of the story doesn't seem too fast. I don't want to waste time getting into the search but I don't want it to happen too fast so let me know what you think of that/**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I gave some Spoby, some Ezria. I had to add Spanna because I love their friendship. And of course some Sparia/Spaleb. I love their friendships too. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Also I want between 5-10 reviews on each chapter before I update, but I think y'all can do it! Your reviews are amazing!**

**Quick shout out to **_**pllfanaticforev. **_**She left the nicest review ever! It was so sweet and amazing and I was seriously smiling through the whole thing! Thank you so much for the long review and I'm really glad you like the story! I hope I continue to please and that you continue to enjoy!**

**Up Next: Sparia…Spoel….Jenna/Noel baby checkup. The search begins.**

**xoxMel**


	13. Chapter 13

Lost and Found Chapter 13

Thursday morning, Spencer woke up the happiest she has been all week. It may have started off horribly, but as it went on things seemed to fall back into place. Her life was better off without her "parents", the foster home was really growing on her, and she had her amazing friends in her life- even if they weren't clued in on half of it.

This morning she was meeting Aria at the Brew. They had some things to sort out and plans to go over before they started searching at lunch.

After getting ready, she made her way downstairs and found Caleb in the kitchen.

"Good morning," he greeted, mouth full of toast.

"Morning," she said back. "I won't be walking with you to school today. I'm meeting Aria at the Brew."

"Ooh. A little sister bonding time?" he teased.

"Not quite. We're just meeting to discuss plans about finding our birth parents." She explained.

"Shouldn't Noel be involved in that discussion?"

"Well yeah, but he's busy today. Something about studying."

Caleb raised his eye brows. "Since when does Noel Kahn care about school?"

Spencer shrugged. "Don't know. I've got to go though. Can't keep Aria waiting."

"See ya,"

* * *

Aria thought she had gotten up early enough to avoid her mother and Mike, but she though wrong. Instead, she had tip toed down the stairs to find them both eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing up so early?" Ella questioned.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend." She quickly explained. "What about you guys?"

"I've got an early meeting and your brother has a lacrosse meeting."

Aria nodded, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"What's up with you?" Mike asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

Aria's heard skipped a beat. _Quick, think of an excuse. _

"Oh, I've um, just been caught up in school work. It's been distracting. That's all."

Ella nodded. "So which friend are meeting up with. Is it Emily?"

Aria shook her head. "No. Actually, its Spencer Hastings."

Ella raised her eye brows. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"Yeah, and she's hot." Mike added.

Aria felt disgusted by Mike's comment about her sister. It was way too weird.

"Yeah, well we are. And I better get going or I'll be late. See you guys later."

Aria was out the door before they could get another word in.

* * *

The two girls had planned on meeting for coffee at 6:45 and they had both arrived not a minute late. They caught each other in the parking lot and walked in together. After ordering their drinks and a small breakfast, they found a table.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Aria asked, once they were settled. "How should we start searching?"

Spencer peered at the girl over her cup of coffee. She set it back on the table. "Honestly I don't know. I've never really done this before."

Aria smiled slightly. "Me either."

The two sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"We could start with the hospital we were born at. I mean we have more information now. Maybe they could give us something." Spencer broke the silence.

"Yeah," Aria nodded. "There couldn't have been too many twins born on December 14th in 1995."

"Right. So the two of us will go there at lunch time and see what we can find."

"Sounds like a plan."

More silence followed that.

"So tell me about yourself." This time it was Aria to break the quietness.

"Excuse me?" Spencer furrowed her eyebrows.

Aria smiled again slightly. "Tell me about yourself. We've known each other our whole life and yet we know nothing about each other. We should probably start." Aria explained. "Plus we're sisters. And who knows, maybe we'll have something in common."

"Okay," Spencer said, sitting up straighter. "What do you want to know?"

"Um, well let's start with the basics. Favorite color."

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"Hands down the Notebook." Spencer said with a laugh.

"Mine too!" Aria giggled.

"Well, yeah. I mean that shouldn't even be a question!"

Both girls cracked up.

"Okay, okay. Favorite book?" Aria continued, still laughing.

"Pride and Prejudice. You?"

"The Great Gatsby." Aria said.

"Hey, the movie just came out right? We should go see it. It looks pretty good." Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, and not to mention Leonardo Dicaprio!" Aria laughed, along with Spencer.

That's how they spent the next 20 minutes. They talked, laughed and got to know each other. As more and more people began to enter the Brew, they gave the two girls strange looks, but they didn't care. They were having too much fun. It was like they had been friends forever. No one would ever guess they had just found out about being related two days ago.

It was about 7:10 when people from their school started coming in that they knew they should wrap things up. They had about 20 minutes until school started, but it was only a five minute drive. It wasn't long though until somebody they recognized came in the Brew. The duo watched as Alison Dilaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal strutted in and ordered their usual Lattes. Aria and Spencer tried not to make eye contact in fear of being noticed, but it was too late. Alison and Mona were already walking over to them.

"Aria, Spencer! Fancy seeing you two here." Alison said with a bright smile. She greeted them like they had been friends for years. "I had no idea you two were friends."

"What do you want Alison?" Spencer questioned, not bothering to play along.

"Nothing," the blonde shrugged. "Just wanted to say hi. Oh, and Aria. We passed Emily, Holden and Paige on the way here. I was wondering where you were but I guess this answers my question. See you two later."

The girls watched Alison and Mona walk off to the back of the Brew in their designer heals. Spencer rolled her eyes.

Aria took this time to check her phone. "Crap. Two missed calls from Emily and 5 texts. I'll have to apologize later."

Spencer gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Do you think you'll tell them, Emily, Holden, Paige and Caleb, about everything?"

Aria shrugged. "Maybe someday. Right now, I think this should just be between me, you and Noel."

Spencer nodded. "Agreed. I don't want my friends feeling sorry or anything."

Aria smiled, reassuringly. "Well at least we have each other to talk to."

Spencer smiled back. "We should get going. Don't want to be late."

The girls began getting their things together. Spencer stopped short when she noticed a particular someone walk into the Brew. Aria noticed her sister's pause and turned around to see what she found so interesting. Aria smirked when she put the pieces together. She turned back to Spencer.

"Toby Cavanaugh, huh?"

Spencer snapped out of her gaze. "Huh, what?"

Aria laughed. "You so like him."

"What? No! I do not like him." Spencer said.

Aria looked at her in disbelief.

Spencer sighed. "Okay fine. I like him." Aria smiled in victory. "Is is that obvious?"

Ari shrugged. "Twin telepathy."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Aria turned back around. "And look, he's coming over here."

Spencer quickly sat up straight. "How do I look?"

"Like me." Spencer rolled her eyes. Aria laughed, "You look beautiful."

Spencer smiled, just as Toby reached their table.

"Hey, Spence," he greeted. "Hey, Aria," he added, seeming surprised by his friend's companion.

Aria gave a tiny wave. "Hey, Toby." The smaller brunette stood up. "I'll let you two talk. Spencer I'll pull the car around and just meet me when you're ready."

"Okay," Spencer nodded.

"See you in school, Toby." Aria said, before leaving.

"You two are friends?" Toby asked, taking Aria's previous seat.

"Something like that," Spencer smiled.

* * *

After talking to Toby for a few minutes, Spencer rejoined Aria in her car and the two drove off to school. They separated when having to go to their lockers and really didn't talk the rest of the day until lunch. When the lunch bell rang the two met by Aria's car in the parking lot.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked.

Aria nodded. "Yeah. I'm just really nervous." She admitted.

Spencer smiled. "Me too."

"Do you think we'll find anything?" she asked.

Spencer shrugged. "We can only hope."

The girls settled into the front seats of Aria's car. Taking a deep breath, Aria pulled out of the Rosewood High parking lot and began driving to the hospital.

Meanwhile, lunch was still going on without the girls. Hanna was last to join Toby, Wes and Lucas at their table in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," she greeted. She glanced around. "Where's Spencer?"

"I don't know. She bolted out of History last period. I just figured she'd meet us here." Wes said.

"Maybe she's spending lunch in the library. I mean we know Spencer. It's not exactly crazy to think she'd be getting some extra studying in." Lucas suggested.

"Maybe." Hanna said, unsure. "You'd think she would have told us though."

"I saw her at the Brew this morning, but that's the last time I talked to her." Toby told them.

Hanna's eye brows furrowed. "She was at the Brew? We usually go there together. I wonder why she didn't text me instead of going by herself."

"She wasn't alone. She was hanging out with Aria Montgomery." Toby explained.

"Really?" Wes questioned.

"Yeah, since when are they friends?" Lucas asked.

Toby shrugged. "I don't know, but they seemed like they got along pretty well."

Hanna sighed, slightly hurt. Would Spencer rather hang out with someone she barely knew than her best friend? It had to be because of a project of something. The blonde looked over at the table where Aria and her friends usually sat and did a head count. "Hey, guys. Aria's missing too."

"Do you think wherever they are, they're together?" Toby asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Hanna said, flatly.

Over at Aria's table, a similar conversation was being held.

"I haven't talked to her all day." Holden told the table.

"Yeah and he hasn't been answering when I've texted her called." Emily added.

"You think she's okay? Maybe it has something to do with her parents?" Paige offered.

"Guys, I'm sure she's fine. Probably just studying or something." Caleb tried to cover, knowing exactly where she was. He just couldn't come out and say it. Aria didn't even know he knew.

"Hey, guys." Alison Dilaurentis said in her faux-friendly voice, standing in front of the table. "How are you all doing today?"

"We'd be doing great if you weren't here." Holden fired at her.

Alison ignored him and continued, "I noticed a certain little brunette is missing yet again."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Emily questioned.

"Well I happened to see her hanging out with Spencer Hastings this morning at the Brew. They sure seemed to be enjoying themselves. Just thought I should let you know if you were wondering. Bye guys." Alison smirked walking off.

"What? Why would Aria be hanging with Spencer Hastings?" Paige said confused.

"No idea, but Spencer isn't in the lunch room either." Emily commented.

"Guys, don't worry about it too much. I'm sure everything is fine." Caleb reassured again. He wanted to make everything seem normal, but that didn't stop him from sending a glare towards Alison's table.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm going to rub some gel on your stomach. Per warning, it might be slightly cold." Dr. Martinez told Jenna, walking over to her table in the side of the room.

Jenna and Noel were currently in a room at the OB-GYN at the Rosewood Hospital. They were both shaking like a leaf when they first arrived. After being called into the room, they had to have the awkward conversation with the doctor. The one where she asked if they had any plans on what they were going to do when the baby was born, if they had talked to their parents, and what it means to be a pregnant teen. After getting over that talk, Jenna had been instructed to lean back on the chair and lift up her shirt. Noel was sitting right next her, holding her hand.

"Are you ok?" Jenna whispered.

"I'm fine." Noel said, half honestly. He was still pretty timid. "Are you?"

Jenna nodded, before turning back to the doctor. Dr. Martinez began to rub some of the gel on Jenna's stomach. Jenna tensed at first by the cold feeling, but relaxed just as quickly. Then the doctor used a small wand like tool to rub over Jenna's stomach and the gel. Dr. Martinez turned her attention to a monitor next to her that faced away from Jenna and Noel.

"Good news, your baby looks perfect and healthy." She smiled.

Jenna sighed in relief. Noel squeezed her hand.

"You're about 6 weeks along." Dr. Martinez continued. "Would you like to see him or her?"

Noel and Jenna looked at each other briefly. Noel smiled slightly. Jenna turned her attention back to the doctor. "Yes, please.

"Alrighty," she turned the screen around for the two of them to see. "That's your baby."

Jenna gasped quietly and Noel's eyes widened slightly. He looked at the monitor in awe. He barely make it out but he/she was there. A tiny peanut of a thing.

"That's our baby." Noel whispered in disbelief, squeezing Jenna's hand. There was a small, living, breathing human in Jenna, that they had created. Tears began to fill Noel's eyes. It was really starting to hit him. He was going to be a father.

"Do you two have any questions?" Dr. Martinez asked, breaking the silence.

Noel looked over at his girlfriend to see the tears streaming down her face. He thought his situation was insane. Jenna actually had this person inside of her. She would be carrying their baby for nine months. And in nine months she'd be giving birth at the age of 17.

"I think I'm going to wait outside." Noel said softly. "Let you two talk."

Jenna nodded, giving his hand one last squeeze. He stood up and walked back into the waiting room, slumping down in a chair. This was real. This was happening. He was going to be a father.

* * *

Spencer and Aria walked through the automatic doors of the Rosewood Hospital. They came in through the birth center of the hospital thinking this is where they would get the best information.

"My heart's beating really fast." Aria breathed.

Spencer looked at her sister. "Mine too."

"Should we go up to the information desk and just ask?" Aria questioned.

"I guess we do." Spencer told her. Aria nodded. "Can we wait a sec? I really have to go use the restroom."

"Yeah, of course. I'll wait here until you get back."

"Okay," Spencer nodded, walking off. She found no signs giving any direction. She headed up to the information desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the restrooms are?" Spencer asked politely.

"Oh, yes. If you right through those double doors and into the OB-GYN center, you'll find the nearest restrooms." The receptionist explained.

"Okay, thank you." Spencer followed the lady's directions. Walking through the doors, she was walked into the OB-GYI center and located the restrooms at the other end of the hall. Starting off in that direction, Spencer glanced into the waiting room and noticed one man sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. The boy looked too familiar. Spencer gasped, internally when she figured out who it was. She turned and walked into the waiting room.

"Noel?" She called out.

The boy's head shot up and his red eyed widened. He looked up at her with broken eyes.

"Oh my god," she breathed, walking over to him.

"Spencer I-" he tried, standing up.

"You don't have to say anything," she told him, wrapping her arms around him. Hesitant at first her hugged her back.

Noel felt a million things at the moment; embarrassment, shame, anger, guilt, sadness, but something about Spencer being there made him feel relieved. He didn't have to keep this bottled up any more. He had someone to talk too. So in that moment he didn't hold back. Every ounce of emotion in him poured out and he broke down.

Spencer felt him relax as he began to sob into her shoulder. She hugged him tighter, even feeling tears form in her eyes. She rubbed his back, in attempt to make him feel better. "Shh. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Hopefully it wasn't to awful. I suck at trying to convey emotion properly so hopefully it seemed believable. Also, I don't know anything about pregnancy so I'm not quite sure if you can see an ultrasound at 6 weeks but just go along with it for the sake of this story.**

**Also, I apologize for being a day late (2 depending on your time zone) but to make up for it I'll be posting again tomorrow. **

**So let me know what you think by reviewing 5-10 for the next!**

**Up next- They try to find answers and enlist some help. Some sibling bonding over Noels now uncovered secret.**

**See you next time**

**xoMel**


	14. Chapter 14

Lost and Found Chapter 14

Aria had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly ten minutes now, while Spencer was in the restroom. Immediately Aria knew something was up as no one should take that long. Worried, she hopped up from her seat and followed the same path her sister had done prior. She headed toward the restrooms only to be stopped by a strange sight out of the corner of her eye. That would be her Noel crying into Spencer's arms. In the OB-GYN. Aria's heart thumped once in alarm, as she made her way over to her siblings. Noel, over Spencer's shoulder, was first to notice the brunettes entrance. He immediately pulled away from Spencer's embrace and began rubbing his eyes.

"Aria," he choked out, trying to compose himself.

Spencer spun around at the mention of her sister's name, but quickly turned her attention back her brother. "Noel, you don't have to pretend you're okay around us. We're here for you."

By now, Aria had taken the chair on the opposite side of Noel. She put a comforting hand on his arm, rubbing it slightly.

Noel nodded at Spencer's words, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how it happened. We were so careful and I just-" he stopped himself, placing his head in his hands. He hated himself for acting like this. For one, he was Noel Kahn. He never showed emotion. But another thing, he didn't like that he was crying in front of his sisters. He didn't want them to think he was weak. He also didn't like that they knew this now; knew that he had screwed up.

Both girls wrapped their arms around him, giving him side hugs. Spencer ran her hands comfortingly up and down his back.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything Noel. It's okay." Aria assured soothingly.

Noel immediately calmed himself again after he realized who was still right through the door beside them. He sat up, giving the girls a small smile. Attempting to, at least. "Can we talk about this later? Jenna will be out any second."

Spencer and Aria shot a quick glance at the other, neither really wanting to leave him like this. But, they both nodded and stood up to leave.

"Aria, Spence?" he said once they were at the door.

They turned around.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly.

The both smiled and Spencer replied, "It's what families do."

* * *

Spencer and Aria made their way back towards the receptionist desk, back in search of answers.

"Poor Noel," Aria said softly as they walked.

"I know," Spencer agreed. "I just wish he would have told us. Maybe we could have helped."

Aria nodded. "Yeah, but at least we know now and we can be there for him."

The duo had made it back to the front desk now. They were face to face with the receptionist from earlier.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked, kindly.

"Hi, we were wondering if you could help us find some information." Spencer began.

"I'll see what I can do. What information do you need?"

"We were born here sixteen years ago, us and our brother and we were hoping you have any information about our parents." Aria told the woman.

The receptionist- Katie, was her name according to her tag- frowned slightly. "I'm afraid information like that is classified."

"Please. All three of us were adopted and separated at birth. We have no idea who our real birth parents are. Now could you please help us?" Spencer said, more urgently.

Katie sighed. "I'm really sorry, but we are prohibited to give out any records of past patients. I wish there was something I could do. I wish you girls luck though."

Aria and Spencer sighed in defeat. "That's okay. Thanks anyway." Aria said quietly. The two walked back out into the parking lot, disappointed they still hadn't found anything.

* * *

After Jenna had finished her talk with the doctor, Noel had fully calmed himself down enough so it wasn't obvious he had been crying. Jenna had given him a weird look, but hadn't said anything. Now they were parked back in the school parking lot, sitting in silence.

"Are you alright?" Jenna questioned after a moment. "Your eyes are red and almost bloodshot."

Noel avoided her gaze. "I'm fine, it's just emotional you know. That was our kid in there." When he did look back at her, he expected some sympathetic look, but was surprised to see sadness. Almost guilt. But it was gone as soon as it came.

Jenna nodded. "I get it. It's so surreal."

Again they drifted back into a moment of silence.

"We should probably tell our parent soon, right?" Noel threw out there. He knew it had to be discussed.

Jenna nodded again. "Do you think we could tell our friends first. I think that would be easiest. Might make me feel a little bit better if someone knew, if we didn't have a few people to hide it from."

Noel knew where she was coming from. The comfort of having someone to talk to about it all, without fear of being judged. He experience that comfort earlier, with Aria and Spencer.

"Of course." He responded with a small smile.

"I know Mona already knows, but we haven't really talked about it since I told her. I want to tell Sean and Kate soon. But not Alison, not yet at least. She's my friend but he can be a handful."

Noel scoffed, fully aware of Alison's habit of snarky comments and judgment.

"We should get back inside. 5th period is about to start." Jenna said.

"Right." And with that, they jumped out of the car.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed with minimal torture. Spencer, Aria and Noel had managed to dodge all of her friends to avoid questioning of their absence at lunch. Once another seven hours of hell was over, they each retreated back to their homes to complete the night's homework.

At around 8 pm, the trio met up at the Brew, picking this time knowing that no one was really there this time of night. Spencer and Aria were already there, just awaiting the arrival of Noel.

"Do you think he'll still show up?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Spencer questioned back.

"Well after what happened at the hospital earlier, would you really blame him for skipping out?" Aria retorted.

Spencer shrugged. "I guess not."

However, a few minutes later, Noel did show up. He made his way over to the tabled the girls had chosen upon their arrival. He chose the set between them.

"Hey," he greeted softly, avoiding their gaze. "Did you two find anything?"

The girls gave one another a look before turning back to Noel.

"Are you seriously going to pretend earlier today never happened?" Spencer asked him.

"Spence," Aria tried to warn, only to be ignored.

"You can talk to us you know. We're not going to judge. We only want to help." Spencer continued. When Noel didn't say anything, she added. "We care about you Noel."

For a fleeting second, Noel thought of his parents; how they'd never act like this, so understanding. He smiled slightly, looking up at Spencer and Aria. He'd never thought he'd say he was so lucky to have these girls in his life, as his sister. "Thank you, again." He chuckled softly. "There really isn't much to say. We haven't told our parents yet. Besides you two, no one knows. Except for Mona, who Jenna initially told."

The girls nodded offering small smiles.

"We saw the sonogram today, of the baby. He's so small. It's incredible." For the first time today and maybe in a while, he actually smiled. Aria and Spencer followed suit.

"I'm scared as hell, but a little part of me is excited to see the little girl or boy in nine months." He admitted.

"Well you're not going through this alone." Aria told him, adding. "And we're going to be aunts!"

The three laughed. "I never thought I'd get to say that, being an only child. Now I have you guys."

After chatting about mindless things for a while, they quickly became serious when they began on the topic of their birth parents.

"Today ended up being a bust. The lady couldn't give us anything because it went against their policy." Aria told Noel, groaning.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, they couldn't even tell you their names?"

Spencer shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Well at least we know they have the records." Noel said, sighing. After a minute of silence. "We could always try to hack into the hospitals files."

"I guess that could work, it's our only option," Aria said, slightly unsure, "Do you know how to do that?"

Noel scoffed. "No, do you?"

"Nope." The two looked over at Spencer who was deep in thought.

"Spence?" Noel called, snapping her out of it. "Do you know how to hack into computers?"

"No. But I do know someone who does." She replied.

Aria squinted her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Caleb Rivers."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I lost some motivation but now that PLL is back, so am I! Also expect lots of updates to make up for the unplanned hiatus.**

**So what'd you think of the chap? Personally, not my best, but a lot of stuff is coming up! I planned out a lot of this story and I know what's going to happen up to chapter 30! So from now on at the end of each chapter I'll be giving out spoilers about random chapters. So when you review, leave a number between whatever current chapter and 30 and the whatever the first review says will be what I give a spoiler too. I will also give a shout out to that person and if you are a guest, leave what you'd like to be called in the review! A lot of drama is coming so I'd love to give you some hints!**

**So review and tell me what you think and what chapter you'd like a spoiler from!**

**Till next time!**

**xoxMel**


	15. Chapter 15

Lost and Found Chapter 15

"Wait, what? Why Caleb?" Aria questioned.

She, along with Noel and Spencer were currently seated at a small table inside the Brew. They were discussing ways to get information about their parents. The only way they'd find anything from the hospital would be hacking into their system. After a loss of how to do that, Spencer had suggested Caleb.

"Because he's amazing with computers." Spencer explained to the confused faces of her siblings.

"Yeah, I know. He's my best friend. I just want to know why you know that." Aria pressed.

At that, Spencer paled slightly. Involving Caleb would involve an explanation. And it wasn't exactly her place to say they were in the foster home together.

"You're not dating him are you?" Noel asked, still confused.

Spencer's eyes widened at the accusation, the same time Aria replied, "No she couldn't be. She'd say something and I'm pretty sure Caleb would have too. Plus, Spencer's hung up on Toby Cavanaugh."

Noel's eye brows shot up. "The new kid?"

Spencer cheeks reddened. "Ok, we are getting _way _off topic here. No, I am not dating Caleb. We're friends. That all, I swear."

The shorter brunette nodded. "Ok, then how did that even happen? You told me the only reason you two were hanging out that one time I saw you, was because of a school project. For some reason, I don't see that as a reason to be all buddy buddy and sharing secrets."

Spencer placed her head in her hands, sighing.

"Spence," Noel said softly, encouraging her to say something.

She looked back up. "Ok, I didn't want to tell you this because it's not my secret to share. So, you have to promise me this doesn't leave this conversation."

"I'm pretty sure we've covered that promise with the whole secret siblings' thing." Aria scoffed, with a small smile.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Caleb and I both stay at the same foster home. Only difference is, he's been in the foster system his whole life."

Aria gasped softly. "Wait, Caleb's a foster child? Why didn't I know that?"

"He didn't want anyone to know, because he didn't want anyone to treat him differently." Spencer told the two.

"Oh, my god." Aria whispered.

"So now that that's been explained, how do we explain this whole situation to Caleb?" Noel questioned.

"See, that's another thing. Caleb already knows. I've told him everything since the get-go." Spencer admitted.

"And he still hasn't said anything to me?" Aria exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I told him not to. And plus, that would give away his secret with him having to explain how he knew." Spencer told her sister, sympathetically.

"Ok, I think we've had enough revelations for one day." Noel said, "Now's just a matter of getting Caleb to help us."

"I can talk to him when I get home. I'm pretty sure he'll get on board with it, once I explain our situation."

Aria nodded. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably call it a night."

Noel and Spencer agreed and soon the three were gathering their things and exiting the Brew.

"So let's meet tomorrow during free period in the computer lab. Caleb's almost always in there and its always empty." Spencer suggested.

"Ok, see you there." Aria said with a small smile.

Then the trio set off on their different ways.

* * *

When Spencer entered the foster home, it was nearing 9pm. The kids would already be asleep, so she remained as quiet as possible. Lights out for her and Caleb, however, were 10, so she made her way to his room and knocked quietly.

"Come in," his muffled voice spoke from the other side.

She pushed the door open, shutting it behind her. "Hey," she greeted, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

He turned around the face her from his spot in front of his desk. "What's up? How's the search coming along?"

"Funny. I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." She said, with a dry chuckle.

He raised his eye brows. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. So, the hospital visit was a bust. They gave us nothing. So Noel thought we should just try hacking their system. And I thought, who's better suited to do that than you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. So I kind of told them that, and kind of told them about us being in the foster home together." She said, not meeting his eyes.

His eyes widened. "You what?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Aria was asking me all these questions and I had to tell her something. I couldn't lie, she's my sister. And don't forget she's your best friend. Do you really think she'd judge you on that?" Spencer said, standing up.

"No, but I think Noel might." Caleb shot back.

"Noel's not going to say anything. He wouldn't dare let it slip out that he's adopted with me and Aria as biological sister. Plus, he's actually not that horrible of a person."

Caleb groaned. "I guess you're right." He looked up at her. "So what do you want me to do?"

Spencer cracked a smile. "So you'll help?"

"I'll do anything I can." He said, smiling back.

Spencer's smile widened. "We're all going to meet in the computer lab tomorrow during free period. We'll talk more then."

"Ok," he let out a breath. "Guess that's when I'll have to face Aria."

Spencer gave him a knowing look. "She is your best friend. Just because he knows you're in a foster home doesn't change anything. If anything this whole experience might just bring you closer together."

"As always you're right." He joked. "Thanks Spence."

She laughed, "Any time. Good night, Caleb."

"Night," he called as she left the room.

* * *

"Wow, you're here early."

"Well it's Friday, which makes me more eager to get the day over with and I wanted to see you before too many people got here."

It was 6:30 and school started an hour from now. Normally Aria couldn't even wake up by this time, but she'd make an exception when it came to her favorite English teacher.

Ezra closed his classroom door, making sure the curtain fully covered the window.

When he turned back around she was there to greet him with a quick peck on the lips, to which he gave her a warm, toothless grin.

She continued, "I told my mom I have a huge test coming up and I need all the extra studying I could get."

He nodded, leading her over to his desk. He leaned up against it and she leaned against the nearest student desk in front of his.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked, wrapping his hands around hers.

"I'd have to check my schedule, but I think I could squeeze you in." she flirted.

"Good, so you're still up for that date at my place?"

"Absolutely."

The continued to talk aimlessly about books, movies and other things for the next 45 minutes. After that, sadly, Aria had to leave to get ready for class. Plus, other students started showing up.

The day had gone on smoothly so far, however, Aria knew there'd be a lot of explaining to do come lunch, for her absence the previous day. She was the last to arrive at the table today, and as soon as she sat down, she was bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? We were worried." Emily asked, looking at her best friend in concern.

"Oh, I was just getting some studying in. You know we have that quiz in English Monday over the first few chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird right?" she said, poking at her salad.

"You know, you've been acting off lately." Holden said. "Is everything okay?"

Aria let her gaze fall on Caleb for a moment. He gave her a reassuring smile. This made her feel better to have someone she didn't have to lie to.

"You know it's been differently lately, without my dad around. I've just been getting used to everything with him gone." She hated using her dad as an excuse. It was partially true, but she still hated bringing him up.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Paige said softly. "We're here for you."

Aria nodded, giving a small smile.

Over at Spencer's table, a similar conversation was being held.

"So where were you yesterday?" Hanna questioned, as Spencer took the seat next to her.

"I, uh, was working on homework in the library. You know, always trying to get a head start." She laughed slightly, trying to play it off.

"Were you by any chance with Aria, because she was missing too." Wes said.

"Yeah, and Noel Kahn and Jenna Marshall." Lucas added.

"Actually, I was with Aria. We're working on a project for a class we have together. Yeah, it's no big deal. And I have no idea where Jenna and Noel were. And honestly I don't want to know." She tried making a joke, which her friends chuckled at.

She looked over at Toby, who was across from her. He smiled at her, causing her to blush. She smiled back, and to her relief, lunch continued on without any more questions.

* * *

It wasn't long before free period finally rolled around. And honestly, all four teens had been anxiously awaiting it all day. One by one they made their way to the computer lab and as soon as they all had arrived, the discussion began.

"So basically when Aria and I went to the hospital yesterday, they wouldn't give us any information because it went against their rules. All we really want is a list of patients that day along with their records, like how many children they gave birth to, what time. Any of that would help. Do you think you could do that?" Spencer explained.

Caleb nodded. "I think so. It may take some time though."

"How long do you think?" Aria asked.

"I'd say I'd have most of the records by tomorrow." He told them.

"Great. So Aria and I will come over tomorrow and see what we find." Noel said, eager for answers.

Aria grimaced. "Actually, I can tomorrow."

Spencer furrowed her eye brows. "Why not?"

"Because I have a date." She replied softly.

"A date?" Noel and Caleb questioned in confusion.

Spencer's confused expression quickly turned into a smile. "Aw! With who?"

Aria blushed, staring down at her feet. "I can't say anything right now. We're not exactly exclusive. I'll just have to wait and see how it goes."

"Well, as soon as you do, I want details." Spencer said, with a laugh, which Aria returned.

"Yeah, he better not be a douche." Noel added.

The three others stared at him, now, with confusion.

"What? She's my sister. Can't have her dating an ass." Noel explained nonchalantly like it was obvious.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but I can assure you he's not."

Spencer laughed. "Ok, well I'm going to head to the library. We have this horrible economics assignment that I'd like to get over with."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I understand 0% of it, so you think you could help?" Noel asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Fine, let's go." The two made their way out of the room, calling back. "Bye Aria, later Caleb!"

Caleb laughed. "You three already act like siblings, yet it's been less than a week."

Aria smiled at the thought of her new little hodgepodge of a family. Her and Caleb stood awkwardly for a moment before she decided to talk again. "How come you never told me about you being in a foster home. I've known you for years, yet had no idea."

Caleb sighed, shrugging. "I just didn't want any pity. Or anyone to mock me."

"You know I'd never do that. Neither would Emily, Paige or Holden. We love you whether you like it or not."

Caleb chuckled. "Thanks. But, I think I'm going to hold off telling the others for right now. I think we should just focus on this whole adoption-triplet-biological search thing of yours."

Aria smiled. "Okay. And thanks by the way, for helping. It means a lot to me and to all of us. And now I'm glad I have someone to talk to about all of this."

"You're welcome and I hope I am able to really help."

She nodded. "And hopefully tomorrow, we'll be one step closer to finding our birth parents."

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter, I hoped you liked it! There was some Ezria in there I hoped you enjoyed and some more next chap. Not very much Spoby, but theres more up ahead. A LOT MORE, so keep reading!**

**_SHOUT OUT TO WITTYKITTYLIZZIE!_ Thank you for the sweet review! I'm glad you like the story and thank you for reading. She asked for a spoiler for Chapter 18. There will be some Sparia boy talk which will be fun and a big dinner involving the triplets and an out of the loop Ella and Mike Montgomery so look out for that.**

**If you want a shout out and spoiler, don't forget to review and let me know which chapter up to 30 you'd like a spoiler from! Thanks to you all for reading. Y'all are amazing! Till next time!**

**xoxoMel**


End file.
